


100 facememe drabbles (Su)

by DSDUKE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad end, Dark Comedy, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Horror, Instagram pictures only, Pictures, Request Meme, Romance, Taking Request, fighting flirty complaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 23,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: So I see some of my fantastic mutuals doing this meme.. and I wanted to get in on the fun...BUT I can't  draw... so I figure I do what I can..which is write.So I figure I will write a drabble  based on the face meme.. rules still applyCharacter  with face number.let's see where this go
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1




	2. A8 Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A8


	3. E8&F8 Connie

[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f9482d991b975e1cdd5833332aa2c1a4/91832d57a11ffffa-b9/s2048x3072/ab497b6c63f69ff1e6addb4464457879305be4d0.jpg)


	4. 7G Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is a bit of a foodie


	5. H1 Steven (Mister, Dapper, Draco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This..this was bliss for the Steven's


	6. 6E&9C Steven and Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven loved His bodyguard..but sometimes she scared him


	7. B6 Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face awakens pearl


	8. G2 Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out....Gems ARENT MUSICALLY ADEPT.


	9. 9D &5H Steven and Connie ( Witchanddemonau)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment after a hard battle


	10. H8 Connie & J10 Spinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie Maheswaran, tech mogul and single..Meet Spinel Succubi.


	11. J10 Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie have a date night.


	12. H4 Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect moment comes during conversation


	13. H2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie prepare to witness Steven's training


	14. G8 Connie (Ft Spinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Spinel enact a plan to get the mogul an orc.


	15. F8 Connie and J10 Steven

_ "Hea~art Ber~ry!' _

Connie gulped at the singsong tone of Steven from behind her.  **_'Oh boy, I'm in for it now. Might have teased Mister a bit too much.'_ **

She was right on both accounts, but she couldn't help it. Over the last couple of weeks, they haven't spent much time with each other. Her with college and R&D duties. Him with his ambassador and little homeschool recruitment work. It was strange to only have passing greetings, but that was all they had these two weeks and it was fine, her attention was preoccupied...Until it wasn't.

She now had some free time, and the emotions hit her...Hard.

The sudden weight of boredom and loneliness, the wanting of his affection, and the itch..

The teasing itch.

It became an urge, she needed to relive it, but how?

That's when her phone vibrated and saw a text from Patricia asking to hangout at the Delmarva central mall..

and the plan began to form. 

She was sure to bring her pink diamond communicator with her to ensure he would get her messages and given the situation. He surely did. 

It was but a simple plan...a diabolical plan...a plan that would make him very embarrassed...and probably get her in 'trouble'. She was about to wake a sleeping giant. 

Her sleeping giant.

The plan personal pictures text chain of her trip with Patricia more specifically...The clothing she teasingly tried on inside of the changing rooms. Each with one of the following taglines depending on the outfit.

" _For those times that are_ _sweet like berries🍓."_ For cute and normal outfits.

" _To remind you I'm_ _grown, sexy and elegantly crafted💋."_

For evening gowns,three piece's suits and other outfits of that nature. 

and lastly…

" _ when you're all mines _ .👄" 

For more risque and personal clothing that she herself would never buy...While out with a friend, but had so online.

Of course, he did respond to the text as soon as possible..in various forms of appraisal (which made her blush and heart soar..god she misses him) and warning that he was gonna get her back for impish play (Which either made her giggle, laugh or arch a brow with a smirk.) In turn she responded with the next picture and tagline seemingly ignoring his warnings, knowing it'll drive him to play.

all except the final one.

" _ You're gonna be punished _ .  _ I warned you, Heartberry.." _

She could feel the blush on her face staring at that message and her thumbs moved instinctively

" _ Promise _ ?"

"😈"

Connie's face was red for a bit after that and when Patricia asked about it, all she received was a chuckle as an answer.

It wouldn't be until two days( When the itch was gone but pining was still there), that he would make good on his promise. She was relaxing, rereading the unfamiliar familiar when she got a visit from three rose quartzes, informing her that Steven needs her assistance on Homeworld, and of course she went without question.

Once on homeworld she found herself in Pink..Steven chamber which was much more human than the past, a recreation of his beach house room, just with bigger furniture, with one thing missing.. 

Steven. 

With a sigh she turned to the window walking over to it looking at the freere homeworld with a smile, holding her cheek in her left hand. 

Suddenly the lights went off and that’s when she felt it.

The hold of his palms on her hips.The feel of his whiskered chin on her shoulder and lips on her temple. “I thought you wanted my assistance…”. She hummed as she leaned into the heat she missed so much in the last days, basking in it as she held the face of her Mister in place. She giggled, feeling him run his lips down to her ear, his breath stroking those emotions reserved only for him.

_ "Hea~art Ber~ry!' _

She gulped as she turned to look up at him, wide eyed with pupil pinpricks, a red blush across her cheek and her mouth shut close.

The face greeted her was a smile, a ‘dangerous’ full tooth smile, his left eye hidden in the dark, while his right eyelid was half down into a narrow sight, full of love and passion. 

“For the times you are as sweet as a berry.” He kissed her cheek.

“For reminding me you are grown, sexy and elegantly crafted.” he kissed her deeply making her moan before 

“And now that you're all mine?” She trembled, breathing deeply as he broke this kiss

He lifted her over his shoulder getting a laugh as he carried her toward the bed and sitting down with her on his lap.

“I told you” He whispered Into her ear before snapping his fingers turning on the light. Revealing all the outfits she sent him through the messages made in her size. “Punishment.” 

She bit her tongue to keep from swooning audibly, before giving him a kiss and getting off his lap. She sighed looking at the clothing before looking back at him as he sat back with that smile.

"Of course you'd choose to make me model for you as a punishment." She teased as she removed her jacket, pausing. “Wanna assist me?” Her voice was the sweetest liquor and her eyes impish and provocative as he rose from his spot, his grin a bit more 'dangerous ' as he made his way over to his bratty Heartberry. Happy to have her here with him.


	16. round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New face meme challenge has begun Bring in your request


	17. Connie i6 and Steven C6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by MasakoAkira..Who you guys should read.

"Who the hell breaks into a prison? Let alone ' _Megalomax'_?"

This was the question on everyone's mind and lips, inmates and staff alike, as they heard the carnage from the first floor. The sound and smell of rapid gunfire from pistols, assault rifles, and shotguns filled the air as alarmed flashed and blared all through the elite correctional center for the supernatural. 

Screams of officers resounded throughout the halls. Blood-curdling, pain-filled, _last time alive_ screams, all followed by a feminine voice calling for her lover. Her call only brought more officers to her, soon finding herself surrounded by another battalion.

"Stand down!" A large man in Kevlar armor called out. Stepping closer to her, his voice full of authority and anger as he walked up to the hooded girl. 

"Hey, do you know where they’re keeping Bisky," The girl asked as she looked at the towering man. A small expectant look on her face. She smiled a bit when the man stepped back, fear on his face

"You…" he whispered in terror. " Oh God, you really survived?"

"Survived?" She tilted her head before her mouth opened in acknowledgment, her visible black eye narrowed as her grin grew. " You were there, weren't you.." She flicked her wrist, and a cloud in the form of a pink blade with a star hilt appeared, solidifying and transforming into an actual sword, once she grabbed the handle. "Yeah, I remember you. You led a whole battalion just like this to our home…" Her gleeful tone dropped to that of frigid tundra, and her eyes zeroed in on the large captain. " Then you let use a hailstorm of anti-magi bullets through our bedroom window." She started to step forward. "I still feel the heat searing and tearing my flesh, everything I lay in my lonely bed...It replays."

Another step forward. "The glass shattering."

Another " The Bloodstained sheets ."

Another. "The dragging of his unresponsive body after he protected mine."

She paused, placing her hand on her scarless abdominal. "The lost."

The captain felt his heart dropped; guilt overtaking his fear for the moment. "I...You were...You aren't supposed to be..."

"Another false assumption," she glared at the captain. "You fear what we're becoming. Even after we chose to run and hide...Create our own lives...You feared us, hunted us, and tried to eliminate us…" Before anyone could react, the girl grabbed the captain by his jaw and pulled him close, staring directly into his eyes. "All because you couldn't control us…" She sneered, "I know all of you, in your ivory towers, can see me through this group of lummoxes. So let me make this clear."

**_'What just happened?'_ ** was the thought of the Captain as sudden weightlessness hit him. He tried to speak, but all he could make was gargle and choke up words. He could not turn his head; he gawked as blood sprayed on his captor's brown face as her black eyes bore into his smokey gray ones.

"I'm going to get my Bisky; we're gonna burn this hellhole down..." She grinned widely. "Then we'll be moving on to you." She increased her grip on the skull, crushing the jaw under force. "Congratulations, you got our attention, your little weapons are coming home, lucky you!" She yelled as she threw the skull to the floor, watching the inorganic light fade from its eyes. She turned her head to the group that surrounded her, all of them too scared to make a move—the chilling look from before back on her face.

"Well... Show me where Steven Universe is kept, try your hand at taking me out, or run away. It's your damn choice." 

"It's gone silent." He mused as he sat in his cell, hands behind his head. He wasn't worried about the commotion up above, unlike the others. No...He knew what was happening. Who was doing it. He felt their presence every day since they pulled him from their bloody, bullet-filled bed and left her for dead. 

Every second of every day for the last two months, he felt her getting closer, attometer by attometer, and now...Now it was as if he was enveloped by it. So when everything went quiet and all the other fools were whispering about what could have gone down or if they killed the attacker. 

He stood up from his bed.

Washed his face and hair with the faucet in his cell. 

And waited patiently with his back to the force field. The fools will tell him when she's on this floor.

"Who's that?" "She's gonna join us in here?" "She's the one who attacked?" "Damn, baby. Help me outta here I'll give-

Steven smirked at the sounds of a console being destroyed and a garbled scream that filled the hall, followed by small whispers and the clacking of heels that got closer by the second.

"Bisky?"

He grinned at the reassuring voice as he turned to her, his heart soaring at the cloaked visage. "Hey, Berry."

"Wait, hold on!" She called as she rammed her sword through the control console, destroying it and disengaging the yellow force field. 

"Ah, man...it's good to be-oof!" 

The large pink-skinned man was interrupted by the force of his lover, tackling into him with a desperate trembling hug. The feel of her tears on his torso from silent sobs shook him to his core as he held her back just as desperate.

"You're safe... It's been too long." She cried through tears before reaching up to his face with a gloved hand. "They didn't hurt you, right?" She looked at his pink bearded face with his small side smirk that displayed a few of his teeth, his pink mystifying pink eyes that, usually full of mischief, now held an endless well of love The way his brows were slanted inward, pressing the space between them a bit.

He shook his head. "I'm fine. Diamond Inc. at least knows how to treat their guests." He joked with a chuckle.

She growled, "That's not funny!" She clenched the back of his black shirt in her fist, holding him closer as if she was afraid she'd lose him again. "Not in the least."

"Yeah...Just trying to be playful."

"There are better ways, you know." The twinge of seductiveness in her voice brought his mischievousness to the front.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. It is." She nodded with a grin, wholly immersed by his husky voice and their mutual affection. She hummed and felt his toes curled as he gave her passionate and urgent lip lock. She basked in the feeling of his palm caressing her cheek and the gentle yet carnal suckling and nibbling upon her upper lip as he pulled down her hood. After a few more _'Chu'_ making kisses, he took a good look at her now uncovered face.

Despite having blood splattered on her on the lower left half of her face, her large, black love-filled eye(the right one, the left was covered by an eye patch) shined like stars. Her brows rose as she displayed a broad, toothy smile that radiated endless adoration for her pink skin love.

"What?" She asked, voice full of bashfulness. The smile, never faltering as her cheeks heated up. 

"You are so damn Beautiful, _Cloudy_." He grinned before stroking her left cheek. "Even when you're messy." He held his index finger up to show her the blood he wiped off.

"Oh...I can't believe I finally saw you and I'm such a mess. "she flushed, turning around, hands on her cheeks. "Just give me a moment to- Mm~MmhAahh!!"

She was interrupted by him slipping his arms around her waist as he sucked and bit on her collarbone. Her hand instantly found his nape, keeping him in place as she shivered in bliss. " _Rosey,"_ She moaned in arousal and yearning.

"I missed you, Cloudy." He hungrily whispered into her skin as he trailed his manipulations upward toward the back of her ear.

"I missed...haha." Her chest and breath hiked when he hit a particular spot. "You as well, Rosey. So much." She leaned into him, sighing. "We..have to stop..WOOHOHO..." She bit her lip before pulling her neck away but staying in his arms, looking at him in his eyes before pecking his lips. " We'll continue this later...I promise, but we have to leave before.."

"Freeze!"

The reunited lovers turned their sight to a team of armed guards, ready to strike them down. 

The two looked at each other and silently agreed on their course of action. After sharing one more kiss, the two gave the group their full attention.

It would later be reported that Megalomax correctional center was burned to ashes. The news articles worldwide would show the image of the place ablaze, with the silhouette of an unknown couple engaging in an intimate act in front of the flames. 


	18. E9 original character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl defects on her actions


	19. D6 Connie and I3 Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall of Sri-lanka verse
> 
> the young captain accepts her death


	20. Connie F4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartberry get caught in the act

Connie was caught, and she knew it. The way Steven stared at her with his hands in his pockets and that damn shit-eating grin on his face. That adorable, smug, make her fall again...shit-eating grin.

"Umm.." She said, at the height of intelligence as she looked away from him, her mouth agape in teeth displaying, embarrassingly guilty lopsided oval. With a mahogany blush on her brown skin. "I missed you?"

It wasn't a lie, she really did. He has been off-planet for a month.

However, maybe not a good explanation as to why she was in his pink bubble vest and a navy blue bra and panty set, dancing and singing along to 'get your ass back home' with a stuff pink lion (affectionately named Stevie), in their living room, at three in the afternoon on a Sunday.

Steven shook his head before opening his arms. "Come here, Heartberry."

She didn't need any persuasion than that as she gently tossed her stuffed lion and bounded into his arms, working her arms sound his board shoulders and nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he lifted her in a bridal cradle, his arms under her thighs and back. Tossing her a bit and twirling her around a few times, getting a few giggles from Connie.

The two gazed at one another, she stroking his chin before kissing him. Happy to be caught by her Mister


	21. C3 Steven and G9 Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insta request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: The fanfic has the following:  
> Violence, mentions of trafficking, kidnapping, abductions, mention character death, human experimentation, brainwashing, mentions of mind braking Suggestive themes..


	22. F7 Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie really like Steven new haircut


	23. B2 Lars and Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars and Connie really are protective of Steven


	24. E3 Steven and G1 Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans go awry. But still good results


	25. Connie C1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of among us


	26. F7 Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby walks in on a beautiful scene


	27. Steven F3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is jealous


	28. Connie g6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricia examines Connie


	29. Special chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This us a special chapter it doesn't follow any of the face memes..but another type of meme..the hypnosis meme.. So I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Succubs and Demonhunter one-shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for this E350

Steven Universe, The Alien hybrid demon hunter, who bared a pink gem as his belly button.

Connie Maheswaran, succubus heiress of the Maheswaran lineage.

Usually, there would be flirty bantering. Usually, this would be amusing. 

Amusing and exciting.

Fun...This should be fun. Like every other time before this. Their fighting.

"So...Mister hunter? How many times has your back slammed against my grounds, huh? Twenty...Thirty? I've seemed to have lost count." The heiress teased as she looked at the body spread flat on the ground. 

He was bulky and short, coming up to her lips, made of round muscle and slightly peach skin. His round face bore a round button nose, big, round heterochromia eyes of chocolate and strawberry, and a curly black unkept pompadour.

He wore a simple outfit of a black cotton collar shirt, pink baggy leg jeans, and a pair of pink sandals; his relaxed wear, as he called it and one of the first signs that something was awry.

"You know, under different circumstances. I would be thrilled at a 'night-cap' from you."

"Shameless Succubus!" He glared intensely at his shocked rival, a bit red-faced at her insinuation, the same one she always makes. 

That and her appearance.

Brazil nut-brown skin with thin, rich-ridge lips painted in lips balm the same pink of his gem. Midnight gleaming eyeshadow on her wide-set, protruding eyes with full S-shape brows and a small hook nose on an oblong face. Hair of ombrè chestnut in a right-side braid and a left-side wavy-fizzy hair flow to her tailbone and front of the madams’ eye.

With a body made for battle and bedding, she decorated her well-muscled, statuesque, and luscious bottom hourglass figure with a cleavage presenting, independence blue, off-the-shoulder, sheer swallowtail crop top with a black strapless bra underneath; A Sacramento-green mesh, extreme double split maxi skirt with tight-fitting, mint bikini briefs underneath. On her feet was a pair of silk, bluebell-colored open toe ankle socks. As both the crystal charm on her leather choker and tattoo-like birthmark above the center of her breast, was the insignia of her ancestry, the lion eating the star in a shade of blue entirely her own

"Do you still wanna keep this up, Stevie?" She questioned a slightly more worried.

He sneered in pain at his worn body and irritation at her teasing tone. "Is this a game to you!?" His roar got a more resonant laugh from Connie's cohorts and a frozen neutral look from her. _'_ **_There's the second sign. He's never this irritable.'_ **

"It is, It's the only reason why Madam Maheswaran hasn't killed you yet."

He turned his sight to the far left of their strawberry and bluebell battlefield. Thereupon a slightly inclined slope on a blanket resided two people; one man and one woman.

The one who commented was an umber ma, youthful, tall, and broadly built with a slight beard, thick-peaked brows, and a faded haircut of onyx. Square-faced with deep-set eyes were a hickory shade, hick lips of chestnut hiding a fanged mouth, and a big flared nose.

He wore a black, sleeveless, double slit longline shirt of silk, with a lion’s crimson design eating a star on the left breast. Smoke colored, loose legged slacks held up by a black snake skinned belt with a belt buckle shaped like a sword, and a pair of leather jodhpur boots of apple. Each of his wrists bore an icy blue cuff bracelet of unknown crystal. 

On his lap, the woman's head laid as she looked on with the same face of amusement. Heart-faced with tawny skin, cupid-bow lips made up in mahogany paint, russet hooded eyes with short-diagonal brows, a medium-sized button nose, and loose curly black hair that fell to her mid-back.

She wore a sand-colored, thigh-length, pointed collar shirt that cascaded over her figure. Leg exposing, hip accentuating, short khaki pants of coconut; hazelwood T-bar wedges with beaded anklets made out of the same icy crystal as the man's bracelets. Her shirt bore the same emblem as her compatriot.

"Daniel, please…We shouldn't tease her guest so." The woman in his lap taunted their mistresses' adversary, before sighing as he ran his fingers upon her scalp.

"Patricia is right," Connie began with a soft jest, putting on her usual act. "We should honor this brave hunter of the night, for his continuous service to a city of infrared, dishonorable businessmen, and prejudice filled people. All for the hope of a mighty payday.." The madam spoke in a ridiculing flirt as her opponent stood to his feet, anger, and frustration on his face. "Ah, he stands again.” She applauded with a golf clap, hoping to get a rise out of him. “That gem biology makes you quite the sturdy playmate. Can't help but wonder how much it will take to make you. break." She licked her lips, a libidinous sparkle in her black pearl eyes. 

"Take this seriously, monster!" 

**_'She's not!_ **' Steven's heart and mind screamed.

"Be silent." The hunter growled to himself as he flexed his wrist and a shimmering pink circular shield with light blue edges, and a swirl design on its face with a gem at the very center appeared, covering his left forearm. He glared intensely at his shocked rival, a bit red-faced at her insinuation, the same one she always makes.

"M-Monster, me? Just because I'm a succubus does not mean I am a monster." She folded her under her breast, giving them a bit of rising as she pouted. “That’s a bit too far, don’t you think, Biscuit? Don’t seem me calling you ‘hybrid’ or ‘alien’?”

“Shut up!” Steven roared, throwing his shield toward her neck at blinding speed. 

Maheswaran stood looking amused as a black devil-like tail shot from right below the curve of her back, destroying the construct by piercing its face from above. “Seems like your losing vigor, Biscuit. Wanna take a break?” She offered him a gentle smile. “Maybe explain why you’re taking this so seriously.”

**_'Connie, it's not me!'_ **

_'She can't hear you. So be silent! As I do your job!'_

Steven glared at creating a wall of eighteen spiked hexagonal constructs in front of him. “The only break I want…" 

' **_No!'_ **Steven roared, helplessly watching his body and hear his voice act.

"Is your broken body.” He snapped his fingers, launching the constructs at her like missiles. 

**_‘So cold…”_ ** She thought as she took to the sky to dodged the projectiles. Even as they chased her, she was able to escape, skipping on the currents of the air as if it was a stage for dancing. **_’ He’s really trying to kill me, huh?’_ ** She vaulted over two, causing them to crash and shattered each other before whipping her tail in a half-circle, destroying four more. **_‘This aggression, it’s much different from our usual game,’_ ** She dodged the remaining twelve by leaping, diving, and propelling herself within the air. She looked down at the hunter sadly.

They had done this so many times before fought and clashed against each other, that it seemed like a greeting between them.

Sometimes it was to break her boredom. Sometimes it was for him to get information on a target he was chasing. Sometimes it was circumstance, and sometimes...It was an excuse and gateway to other emotional actions and personal moments

It is a key part of their communication and bond. One full of passion, competition, and vigor. That, more than not, led to teasing and flirting; and at rare times, touching and exploring each other—many in this very field, numerous times throughout the five years of their association. 

She cherished their matches; they allowed her to get closer to him.

Unlike this, whatever it is. Which only made her vary of its conclusion.

"What happened to you, Steven?" She whispered before finding herself surrounded. 

**_‘Uh-oh.’_ **

**_'Berry!?'_ **

Steven watched as his constructs slammed, pierced, shattered upon her body. The sounds of her flesh ripping, bones crushing, and blood drowned screams brought him an unrelenting pain in his chest. His eyes followed as she fell from the sky headfirst. He ignored the hate-filled stares of her two cohorts as he walked towards her body. Even now, they respected her request to not interfere with the battle.

She wasn’t moving at all. Her body was mangled, slashed, torn, and twisted. Her blood was splattered on the ground, her innard and organs in public view; eyes opened, unfocused and lifeless, surrounded by bluebells. “Even as a corpse, you’re so damn sinfully beautiful.” His body chuckled as it dropped to its knees, wiping a spontaneous tear from his left pink eye. "Well, wonder whose tear this is? Yours over your dead demon slut or mines on finally getting revenge on the Maheswaran family."

_"I'm a thousand percent_

_sure it's yours."_

Steven's body didn't have a moment to answer; a black vortex erupted from Connie's corpse. The doppelganger covered its eyes with Steven's forearms, from the force of the wind as it scarred the earth, scattered bluebells, and splattered strawberries alike. That when he felt it.

Her clawed hand, pulling down his crossguard, followed by explosive pain as her fist connected with his left cheek, launching from where he was standing to a sitting position after his head crashed against something woody, thick, and hard. He felt dizzy and wholly disorientated as he shook his head. He was about to come to his feet when he felt the weight of a body up against his pelvis and strangely warm hands upon his nape and upper back, rubbing him sensually.

" _Look at me."_

The dopple opened its eyes, and jaw dropped in a mixture of fear and wanting at the visage.

Connie Maheswaren, in all her relentlessly salacious, monstrously dangerous acclaim, stared down at the inserted personality. 

Her appearance didn't change too much; her figure now bore darker brown skin with streaks of 'her blue' along the curves of her torso and limbs. Protruding from her lower back on both sides of her spine were two sword-sharp, sleek bat-wings with metallic-looking, forest-colored 'fingers' and a patagium of the color of 'her blue.' Two smaller, horizontal wings protrude from the top of her head. Her devil tail wrapped around her waist. The most striking and power exuding aspect was her eyes. 

While still protruding, they now appeared monolid with kaleidoscopic irises of black, smoke, and her 'blue' shaped as four-point stars and slit pupils of the forest. He could not look away; they were dazzling, alluring, dangerous...Hypnotic.

" _My beloved hunter_ , " She stroked his cheek, never breaking their gaze. Her voice soothing and adoring, " _I'm going to save you."_

“Stop acting like we’re-"

_"I'M NOT SPEAKING TO YOU, THIEF!"_

'Steven' shook in apprehension and alertness at the scowl and harshness cast in his direction. The chuckle of the real Steven resounding in the back of his mind didn't help.

 _"Now, "_ She hissed." _You little false persona. Look into my eyes. Listen to my voice. Feel my presence and open everything to Me~eee."_

'Steven' couldn't say anything as he felt his control of the body loosen, his mouth dropping as his eyes took on her own, and the world slowly warped around Connie, her eyes remained unblinking. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, all he could do is stare as everything in the world except Connie went black before her visage too went dark.

When he came to, he saw himself in a space of black, pinks, and blues swirls and Cobblestone under his feet. 

"Well, looks who's come to join me."

'Steven' glared before turning to the voice behind him. There, in a makeshift cage of green like energy, stood the actual persona of Steven dressed in a similar outfit with the exception that his complete being was bathed in glowing pink.

"The astral plane?...My mindscape?…, My voice!" the dopple eyes widened at the feminine voice before they waved their hands, creating a mirror to observe themselves. They glared at their reflection.

What was Steven universe, a few moments ago, now stood a small-statured, dwarf-like woman with a pixie haircut bathed in a bit, her face was round, and her aquamarine eyes were naturally narrowed, her nose was tiny and upturned, her lips were thin and volume-less. Adorned on her small triangle frame was a simple sleeveless collar shirt of ocean under a buttoned-up vest of cobalt, bracers of baby blue in her wrist, a flowing pencil skirt of the same color, thigh-high stockings, and black flats. Protruding from her back was two butterfly wings of powder blue

"How? When?" The woman inquired in anxious fear.

"Now aren't you cute..mini bodied and small-minded," Connie's taunting cackling shook the space. "Have you forgotten already?"

The dwarf-sized fairy shivered at the voice that seemed to reverberate throughout the area boomingly. "Did you hit your...His head that hard?"

"Cowardly, bitch of a demon whore! Show yourself!" The woman challenged as she stood ready for an attack.

"Now why would I, when I have you right where I want you?" 

"My berry makes a good point, part of the reason I never let her hypnotize me. The thought of her in my mind." He insulted his captor. 

The persona growled at her mental captive before smiling sinisterly. "I'm still in control here, " she snapped her fingers, and the cage around Steven morphed to a cross, strapping him in around his neck, wrists, and ankles. With a second snap, the cross slid across the cobblestone towards the mind thief, stopping before her sharp nails fingers pierced his neck. "I still have you, and I know she won't allow me to hurt you. Let alone eliminate your existence...WILL YOU, MADAM OF THE MAHESWARAN!"

Her yelling heed no results. Pure silence was all that answered her. "All that, and now you're just gonna let him die," she sneered, "as expected from the Maheswaran bloodline. They use you for their needs and are quick to betray when it suits them. Loyalty, valor, honor...means nothing to them." She turned to Steven, who was looking away. "Sorry, hunter, your succubi is an untrustworthy and betraying bitch. Just like her ancestors were to my family, that being said." 

"You don't know anything about her."Steven glared as she grabbed his head, making him face her.

She chuckled menacingly. "Ohoho...You two are sweet on each other, maybe more than sweet?... Such a lucky whore. Tasteful too…" She licked her lips as she peered her captive up and down. "She's right about you, though. Your body, your power; hell, bet if you weren't so under, I wouldn't be able to take residence as I have...I was lucky.. " 

She grinned before giving him a disrespectful kiss. "In your next life, choose carefully with the women you share time and drink with...Some of us are horrible creatures. Just like that damn succubus...Or little nymphs turned wraith, like me." She pulled her hand back, posed to strike.

"So...How about you give me your last words to go along with the kiss and your sight. I'll make sure she'll receive them before I reunite you two in the nether...Promise."

Steven scowled at her struggling to break free. "She is going to kill you and every one of your kin for this."

"Not like there is any more of our marine's left, her forefathers seen to that...It's only fair that I take something she treasures." She shot her fingers forward. "Poor choice of final words by the by!"

She beamed maniacally as her digits dug into Steven's throat, feeling the warmth of his essence as 'blood' dribbled rapidly from her penetrations. She watched as his eyes widened and teared up as he choked up…

"Bluebell petals?" The Marine whispered in alarm as the petals fell from his mouth and his head drooped forward before he formed a victorious smile.

"You foolish lost soul," 'Steven' tittered as he transformed into Connie's visage, "you really think you are in control." Connie's form detonated in a flurry of petals, blinding the nymph, who struggled to clear her vision, swinging her arms wildly in a struggle. When her vision finally cleared, she found herself back to the field, thoroughly dyed in her blue.

"I'm back outside?"

"No. You're not, little soul."

The Marine shivered as she looked over her shoulder to see Connie. Her form shadowed by her moon, the only thing visible being her fierce gleaming eyes and slasher smile. 

"Welcome to your grave." The succubus greeted as the now horrified soul shot to escape, only to find the efforts futile as Connie just seemed to glide closer to her. Her smile is growing more, the closer she gets.

"Demon! Devil! You Mahe-"

The stems of bluebells silenced the screaming by wrapping themselves around the spirit's throat, wrist, waist, and ankles before pinning her to the turf, strangling and slicing into her flesh, letting the blood run into the ground as the bullwhip, leather-like stems moved and tightened themselves second by second. 

"You know, a part of me wonders what your beef could be with the Maheswaran? What horrible thing my ancestors could have done to your family? Well, maybe they killed yours or something...Possibly, a blood feud," she watched as her victim tried to speak, only to step on her opponent's chest cavity crushing it under her heel, grinding her heel deep, making her silently and gaspingly scream, "but you know what...It doesn't matter, before my time, and I refuse to pay the debts of my ancestors." 

Connie chuckled, seeing struggle under her heel." Awe. You almost got a sound out that time…" Her voice got frigid as she stomped again. "I'm not one for grudges, and usually turn my enemies to companions or corpses...I guess you know where you fit, but that fault's on your head." Her voice got louder as she stomped again."You had the nerve to take control of my beloved hunter body."

And again. "Disgraced an essential facet of our relationship."

And again. "For some revenge,"

She snarled again before yelling. "THAT HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH!" She slammed her foot into the nymph's chest, caving it in as the stems cut and slashed deep into the nymph's body, spraying blood as it did, staining the bluebells. "That's the only reason why you are in this position...If you had just stepped up and attacked me straightforwardly, I would have been a lot more lenient. Even praised you for the prowess of your mental power." 

"Ah..ahh..arghh."

"Tsch! Now you got something to say. Are you trying to apologize? Famous last words perhaps, you no name ghost from the past? Come on, let me hear them...Before I reunite you with your dead bloodline.".

Connie watched as her victim fought to speak, her eyes leaking blood due to the constructing, slashing, spinning stems.

" My. My na-"

"Don't care. Die." 

The nymph's final sight was Connie's bored face as she slammed her heel into her skull. Unaware that she would be nothing more than another soul added to the succubus collection. To be added to her strength.

Connie signed as she watched the soul limbs and head popped off due to the squeezing of the stems. Everything that was the nymph dropped and spilled onto the ground before being l absorbed by the soil, causing it to glow in Connie's unique blue, producing more bluebells and strawberries.

"Sheesh, I'm not even close to the family, and I'm cleaning up their blood feuds." Connie scratched her head with a sigh. "still..she touched my heart, wasn't going to let that slide...Speaking of." With a smile, she closed her as she vanished from her field to appear at an evening beach with a sky of pinks and oranges and water of a midnight blue. She opened her eyes in awe at space before her eyes caught him, sitting at the beach shore a calm look on his face.

She couldn't help her grin and excitement as she flew towards her hunter, "Stee~ven!"

The hunter looked surprised before he felt a body barreled into him and knocked them both into the sandy turf. He groaned as he cleared his view and took notice of who knocked him over and now straddling his hips.

"Hey, Connie." He reached up, rubbing her cheek. "You saved me."

"Yeah." she smiled, nuzzling into his palm as her tail swished behind her happily, "I'm so mad at you, though." She kissed his palm. "How you let a wraith take over your body? Your mental fortitude needs some reinforcement."

He picked up on the accusation and growled in insult, "Hey, that's not fair, she tricked and drugged me." 

"Which brings me to another insult." Connie grabbed his hand, squeezing in anger. "How'd you allow yourself to get tricked? Aren't you an experienced hunter? What could have thrown your guard off?".

He sat up and gave her a piercing stare." Well, excuse me for being tired from hunting a daemon armory and wanting to relax a bit; how was I supposed to know that I was getting wrapped up in some revenge plot? All I wanted was to drink and relax."

"In the company of another woman." 

He grinned at the pout in her voice. "Is that a problem, madam? I am a free agent."

Connie turned away, not wanting him to see her blush. "Oh, you're free to do whatever…" She held him close around his upper back and nape, laying his head upon her family crest, "but look where it got you."

"My head between your breast, worth it."

"You, being turned to a puppet."

"The wiles of women is a dangerous weapon." Steven wrapped his right arm around her hips. "As a succubus, you should know and respect that fact."

"Why does it seem you are trying to pick a fiiighhhooohom."

She was interrupted by the tingling sensation of him stroking her tail near the base, making her mewl in pleasure as she increased her grip on him. "Hunt~hm," she was interrupted by his index and thumb squeezing her tail."Hmm.Steven."

He ran his hand up the full length squeezing as he did.

Mmmmm~aah, Biiis~cuit." With a purr, she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "You cheat." Her voice was softened as she gave the smallness of bites into his left trapezius muscle, puncturing it and sinking a spell into him and making him groan before a flame of fear in him.

"Connie?! What did you just-"

"Shut up and accept my protection." She held him close, peppering the bite mark with cat-like licks.

"I just got my body freed, from a mind controlling...Whatever."

"Wraith. A vengeful lost spirit." She informed, before her licks turned to nips. Smiling as the hunter relaxed lightly, his hands palms her hips...

"Right...Anyway, that was a bit sudden, don't you think?"

She chuckled. "Do you think I would take over your body, as she did?" 

Steven heard the hurt behind the laughter and waved his hand. "No..."

She heard the uncertainty in his speech. "Then why do you seem so apprehensive?"

"It just...She was in your image, Berry…" He admitted, feeling her go still.

"Well...that explains a lot.." The shame was thick in her throat before giving way to fierce anger _. '_ **_That, little nymph...Her death was too good for her, and now I made a part of my energy. Disgusting…How dare she tarnish how he sees me? Make him wary of me?'_ **

"You're thinking very loud in my mind," Steven whispered into her ear. "Forgot how to hide your thoughts within a person's mindscape?"

"I haven't!" She shot him a glare, sitting straight with fang displaying grimace and fist balled tightly. "So...are you afraid of me now?"

"You did kick my body ass." He attempted to joke.

"IT'S NOT A JOKING MATTER!" The succubus cried. "That little… She used our bond against me...They violated our connection." She looked down. "Made you cautious of me." 

"Which makes this perfect time for a joke, "Steven noted, nonchalantly. " Relieve the tension."

"You foolish hunter," She wiped her eyes to prevent a tear to be shown, "with our history, you should be cautious, right? First time I'm in your mind, and I put something in you without your permission, yeah, that's trustworthy." The sarcasm was thick in her voice. "No wonder you always kept your mental guards up."

"Well, If I let my guard down, I'll be completely enthralled by you.." Steven spoke truthfully with a grin.

"I'm not a fledgling... I can control my enthralling, and we're getting off subject."

"The subject is how I feel about you." Steven chuckled at her prideful acclaim. "Also, wasn't talking about magic or powers." He rubbed his shoulder where she bit him, looking away, feeling a bit exposed. "We've been…' In league' with each other for half a decade, and I never felt cautious or wary towards you, our first few meetings, being the exceptions."

"But you do have some concerns about us, presently," she folded her arms around her mid-section.

Steven nodded."Yeah, it'a fight to keep my mind focused when you're around…" 

"I thought you weren't talking about powers."

"I'm not. I'm talking about my 'affection' for you, about how over five years of receiving your attention, affection, honest actions... You have my heart...Enthrall me even more. "

She looked at his bashful yet steely expression but remained to stay silent.

"and that'll be trouble...For both of us."

She took in his words understanding the weight behind them, a confession of love and fear for her. She shook her head before tracing his jaw with her fingers.

"Is that what you are afraid of, that something like this will happen again?"

Steven gave an affirmative hum. "We both have enemies, me being a demon hunter and the animosity towards your family being passed down to you. It's quite feasible."

"I suppose so…" Connie nodded before laying her forehead upon his. "I'm willing to face them if you are, "

"What?!"

She nearly broke into a giggle fit, looking at his surprised look. "What? you thought I was going to run?"

" My body was used to fight you without mercy." Guilt drenched his voice.

"And without your normal hunter attire. Red flag 1."

"..Tried to kill you broke, and pierced and minced your body." 

"Thought they succeeded too, where you would have known better. Hurt like hell, though. Red flag 2."

Steven looked away toward his lap. "My voice called you a monster."

"Can't say it didn't shatter my heart when I heard it, but it did serve as the most significant red flag." She lifted his face to look at her own by the chin. 

"It should have, "He wrapped his arms around her seat and lower back before holding her close and in place." It's something I never would do.

"You love me too much to do so." She grinned before sticking her tongue out in tease before chuckling gently.

"I really do." 

"I know...it's one of the ways you've enchanted my heart, just as much as I've done yours." She smiled before stealing a kiss upon his lips. She hummed, feeling him kiss back, their lips locking and relocking upon each they sucked, nipped, and clipped through the oral passion for one another. 

Steven trembled as he felt something slipped into his mind again, just like when she bit him. It was layered and heavy but warm. 

The warmest thing he ever felt. 

it scared him a bit how much he wanted to stay within that warmth, to the point of forcing him to break the kiss and look at her in suspicion. "What are you doing to me?"

"Nothing bad." She spoke reassuringly before looking down. "I promise."

"Connie." He growled.

"Just adding a few layers of defense to protect you from attacks like that nymphs." she looked up from under her lids. "So, you can relax easier."

"That's twice you did something without my knowing, mind you." He arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

She turned to the sea, the sand, and the sky. "Your mindscape is so vibrant, and beautiful, I've always wondered what it looked like..what it would be like to come here...This place is where the real you reside...The cumulation of your life experiences." She turned to Steven. "And someone invaded, pushed this back and replaced it with their own. I don't want that to happen again." Connie explained earnestly. "Your mindscape should be just that, yours. Overzealous, as I prone to be. I tried to take measures to ensure that, so I'm sorry for not asking for permission...but I won't apologize for protecting you."

Steven scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed blush at her blunt, proud explanation. "Fine, I get it. You could have warned me, though, let me know that the kiss was for mental protection."

"I also really wanted you to _feel_ my affection for you." She admitted with her sly expression.

Steven's face glowed as he chuckled "is that what that warmth was?" He grinned as Connie held him around his shoulders."Funny since your body seems to run cold.

"Well...It's something that can only be done in this corporeal state." She answered with a giggle as he nipped at her neck.

"You love me." He teased, expecting her to respond with the same energy. He was surprised when the prideful succubus held him tight.

"So much." Her whisper was full of sincere adoration. As her tail danced back and forth behind her, "I love you so much, Steven..and I think it's time I show it," her voice took on a luscious tone, "the way only a my kind can." 

Steven smirked, "I had sex with succubi before."

Connie blushed, laughing a bit before kissing his lips. "Oh, I know..but you never really made love to one."

"You've been holding out, madam?" He patted her rear, getting a peep.

"No, Mr.Hunter." The succubus shook her head with a sly smile. "I knew it was going to happen. I just wanted to be on the same page about our..."

"Lovers Relationship," Steven added calmly, watching Connie's cheeks blush in her azure like blue, as she nodded.

It's just a whole different experience than the usual feasting or romp." She bit her lips at the hunter, "Even though they are spectacular."

"So, what's the difference between the two?" 

Connie couldn't stop the grin nor the cyclone of warmth adoration from her core that Steven's honest curiosity brought. "You'll find out." she held his shoulders. "Tomorrow night." She added, her eyes glowing with anticipation. 

"Tomorrow night, huh?" 

"Is there a problem with that?" 

Steven heard Connie's slight disappointment and quickly shook his head. "None at all...Just figured we could make a date out of this.." he said with a grin. "I did get a good payday for the last job, so I -"

"Yes! " Connie yelped, surprising them both." I mean." Connie paused. Before shaking her head. "I meant exactly how I yelled it. Yes!"

"Ok, then. We'll make a whole evening and night of it. "

Connie nodded with a laugh. "Yes, we will." She sighed and closed her eyes, "but for now, we should return to the physical plane…" 

"True enough. I'm ready." Steven encouraged as he watched Connie's eyes opened, revealing the kaleidoscope visage from before.

" _Look into my eyes. Heed my words, when your lips meet mine, you'll return to the waking world."_

Steven felt the same loss of control and consciousness as the nymph as his eyes took on the same image as Connie's, and his mouth dropped open; still, there was a bit of heightened awareness. The feel of Connie's lips on Steven's owns felt like a bolt of electricity to his very heart. Steven felt shot back into the physical world, gasping at the feel of oxygen running through his body as he sat up quickly

He opened his eyes to a dark elegant bedroom with a gothic and south Asian feel. The walls were painted in crimson with bluebells designs, a mahogany mirror dresser by the southern wall between the washroom and the entrance, a walk-in closet to the western border with a balcony overlooking Connie's field across from that. 

"Hmmm, I'm back," Steven said as he leaned back down when he felt something cuddle closer to him under the blue silk blanket with the Maheswaran insignia in gold, currently over him. 

He pulled the blanket and was greeted with the sight of Connie hugging his abdomen with her arms, wings, and tail around his waist. Her head on his heart, smiling as she slumbered. The light of the moon bestowing her an ethereal glow.

Steven sighed as he brought her closer, stroking his lover's cheek before slumber took him as well. His last thought on the following night.


	30. Connie I2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bade end has come


	31. Connie F3 and A6 Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven comes home to more Connie than he thought.


	32. C1 witch connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witchy along with Mister, have a late night meeting in a seedy bar with a sarcastic demon hunter, who supposedly have ties to the young witch's past and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the amazing meku95 and their witchdemonau (which I basically adopted lol).
> 
> I made it a bit special as a gift for the AU turning 1 this week, so congrats on that!


	33. 6I Connie and 9F Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night sparring go awry...Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster AU featuring Naga(snakewoman) Connie and Naturally, Pink Steven.


	34. November meme list




	35. November 1F Connie and G7 Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested below invaderakira

  
  


Connie blinked when she warped in and dismounted Lion.

"Steven told me it was romantic but didn't expect this."

Steven told her he was staying at a mountain town for a week and figured since it was winter break, that they could spend it together. He bragged a bit about the place he was...Staying at a mountain ridge inn with a real hot spring, and the fact that it and its amenities were all free of charge.

"Well, he did save the owner's life." Connie mused to herself with pride as she explored the suite he all but inherited. "A half bathroom, a full kitchen, a large living room...This is like a small apartment." She praised as she walked into the bedroom. "Whoa!"

The master bedroom was elegant and exotic. Walls the color of light mint, a king-size canopy bed with sheer purple drapes around it against the northern border, amounted led television facing the bed, a walk-in closet on the south-west side, a crystal light fixture on the ceiling, a mahogany dresser with knobs shaped like roses, a large and a large vanity mirror that took up a half of the eastern wall, the rest was a balcony overlooking the spring and the mountain city below. On each side of the bed stood an end table the same style as the dresser, and the west held the door to the bathroom, which from where she could see, was marble-floored, painted white, and had a large bathtub and shower.

...with water jets.

She grinned, knowing what she was going to do first as she stripped and headed into the bathroom, eager to wash college life off of her and start her break off right.

Twenty-five minutes later and Connie stepped out of the bathroom in her lounging wear. One of Steven old black t-shirts, which she wore as an asymmetric off-the-shoulder dress over some small spandex shorts, though she really looked like she only had on the shirt, period.

"Wonder where's Steven at?" The newly-minted 20-year-old sighed as she laid on the bed, "comfy." She praised as she rolled onto her back, spreading her arms and legs out on the ocean blue comforter, closing her eyes as she did.

Suddenly, she felt something warm on her back, rolling and kneading along her length from the shoulders down to her tailbone and up again, making her slightly squirm in pleasure. " _Hmmm~mm_!" Connie purred, hiking her breast up a bit at the sudden massage, biting her lip.

"Feels nice, doesn't it."

She opened her eyes slowly at the baritone, to see a seemingly freshly showered Steven standing at the foot of the bed, shirtless strangely enough in only salmon flannel pants and a remote in hand.

"Umm-Hmm," Connie purred, this time for the man. Those years of finding himself on the road gave birth to a more rugged-looking Steven

Thicker, harder bodied with sun-kissed skin, shoulder-length hair in a curly under-shaved ponytail with a matching beard, his ever-present gem embezzled round muscle also with a bit of hair on the chest. Still only as tall as her chin, though, which is fine by her. 

His girth and heart, way more than make up for his height.

"How long have you been watching me sleep, Big Bisky?" Connie inquired, looking out the balcony, "Sun's going down; how long was I asleep? Got here around 4."

"It's about six now, so about maybe an hour and a half," Steven said as he drunk in her pleasing denier visage. The backdrop her raven mid-back hair created, those long legs led up to that hourglass figure of supple, sensual softness along with healthy muscle, especially at her cut stomach showing off her four-pack and v-cut torso, still couldn't stop the curvy swole hips, butt, and bust she inherited from her mother's bloodline. Connie Maheswaran was what most would call a 'dangerous bodied' woman, and she knows it.

"Like what you see?" She teased, "quite the grin you got on."

"None bigger than what I usually wear." Came the sly retort as he walked over to her, and lifting her by the waist with ease, getting a giggle as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Sweet, short, tender. A welcome back kiss, which is sufficient for them. Her fingers, running through his hair and legs around his waist while his hands made a gripping seat for her. That was the "I miss you."

"You're quite handsy, you know." Connie teased as she placed her forehead to meet his, nuzzling her nose with his.

"Think you mean handy," 

"Both works." She counted his retort. "So, you got this terrific room, with a view, for being you," she praised. "Makes me wish I joined you on your vagabond adventure."

"Hey, you're getting an abundance of adventures in college, Miss Sophomore." He responded with a sly grin.

"Oh, yes!" She dramatically sighed, hand on her forehead as she leaned back. "You wouldn't believe the battles my platoon face against the terror that is...Midterms and final projects!" She placed her hand on her breast as she looked towards the sky. "All those good men lost."

"Was it that bad?" He inquired, a bit concerned.

"...Not for me, Danny and Tricia." She grinned, "We smacked those finals like nothing."

"You three are an academic force to be reckoned with." 

"Taking them to the White House with me," she countered swiftly. "And going to paint it three shades of brown. That being said, what scheme do you have planned, Universe?"

"Now, what makes you say that?"

"That damn grin on your face."

And what a grin it was. It was full of naughty and sinful intent. Large, tooth display slightly cornered to the left, while he faced forward his eyes went towards the west corner peering at the room entrance with his brows furrowed into the center of his forehead, a grin full of mischief. 

She couldn't wait for his plans to unfold.

"Since you wanna know what's running through my mind."

"Other than me, of course." She laughed as he tossed her over his shoulder, "maltreating me, now, I see." That got her a nip on her hip, "Hey! Fresh!"

"Cheeky!"

"Nippy!"

"You love it!"

"I do! Do it again!"

Steven smiled before complying, getting another shriek of excitement as he walked her into the living area, bouncing her a bit and evoking more silly laughter as he traveled to the center of the room. Placing Connie on her feet, he nodded behind her.

"Oh! My, my!" Connie smirked, index and middle finger on her bottom lip, "You only needed to ask if you wanted to rub me down." She said in a seductive jest as she looked at the set up in front of her.

Spicy warming body oils, some fragrant candles, a few baby blue towels with bluebells embroidered, and a midnight cushioned massage table. It was quaint, simple, very low-key, and barebones.

"This is so intimate." Connie adored all of it silently as she dropped the jest and let her deeper emotions out front. 

A blush crossed Steven's face as he looked at the stars in her black eyes. "Glad you approve, Berry."

"Approve?" Connie challenged, turning her head to the shorter man, smiling at him before gingerly tipping his head up and nuzzling the bridge of her nose with his. "I love it; thank you so much, Biscuit."

"Happy to do it, Strawberry." He confessed," figured something like this would be a nice reward, with your finals done and all." He added, sharing a kiss with her that ended with a gentle _'chu_ ! _'_ "Go ahead and climb on." He urged, getting a quick look from the taller woman.

"You wanna touch me badly, huh." Connie teased as she removed her shirt, laying it upon the table before she laid upon it breast down, her face peering through the headrest.

"You act like you're not excited to be kneaded and molded by me."

"Hehe, You sound so cocky, Steven. Though you do have magic fingers, I'll give you that. Must be a Universe trait."

"As much as your wonderland of a body is a Maheswaran trait."

"Slightly more Bandara than Maheswaran, mom side."

Ah, so you do come from a bloodline of beauty. See now; I definitely don't want to lose to a damn bed. You seemed to enjoy it, a bit too much."

"And the truth comes out!" Connie gasped in an exaggerated flare, "You are just a man, wanting to beat a machine."

"Ay! I will never allow a machine to be dominant, not when it comes to pleasuring a lady. Never!" The hybrid proclaimed, shaking his fist in the air, utterly in the drama zone.

" **_PFFT_ ** **!"**

Before both Jamloves broke out into laughter charged by the love-filled foolishness.

"You're so adorable, Biscuit." Connie slightly swoon.

"Maybe, but I was only three-fourths joking," Steven admitted as he grabbed one of the oil bottles, chai scented. "I wanna demonstrate that I'm better for you than a massage bed."

Connie had to giggle at his boast; it was adorable. "You're the undisputed champ in the 'being the best for Connie' competition...Though the massage bed was something, not going to lie."

"Hmmm!? Ok, Cheeky Berry." Steven poured a little bit of oil onto her back, getting a shiver and a gasp of 'cold' from the girl. "Can the bed make you feel like this?" Steven licked his palms before rubbing in the oil.

Maybe it was the anticipation.

Maybe it was the temptation.

Maybe it was the whole situation.

Whatever it was, the sensation she received from his manual manipulations.

" **_Hmmmmm_ **!" 

Made her purred in pure submissive elation.

' **Well, that settles it, Steven's still undefeated** **_,'_ **Connie thought as she let out a silent gasp as she felt him work the college kinks out her back.

The way his large palms stroked up and down both sides of her spine from shoulder to the top of her buttocks; and along the sides of her torso and breast, warming her body and invigorating her nerves, and evoking minutes of silent sighs.

His rough fingers as they pressed and rotated on her shoulder blades, her upper back, near her ribs, and where ever she got a reaction of her toes curling, her mouth grunting, and very slight jitters of appreciation. 

" **_Haa~aah,"_ **Connie sighed out a breath she didn't know she was holding when his hand lifted from her body. "You're leagues better than the bed." Dazed, relaxed speech spilled from her lips. "Throw it away." She exhaled.

"Why thank you, but we're not done yet, Berry." He teased, kissing her nape, getting another jitter of pleasure from his partner.

"Oh, can I expect a _happy ending_ , hmm?"

"Well," Steven grinned. "I'd never want to leave you lacking."

She gulped down a puff of air as his baritone whisper tickled her ear, **'He...He's joking…That or he doesn't know what he means...Right? And even if he does. It's not like…'** Her face grew red with passion, **'I'm against the idea or something. We** **_are_ ** **active, newly active, buuuu-!'**

Connie's mental musing was cut short as she felt her muscles and nerves being cared for most exceptionally against Steven's kneading and compression on Connie's back.

" **_Good!"_ **She mewled as Steven palms press down on Connie's muscles, pushing his fingers together, gripping a bit of her before moving upward in a lifting motion. Her breathing hiked as he worked her thoroughly. Her body danced to his actions, and her purring was his reward. 

His movements, slow and meticulous.

His touch, seductive, and melting.

His affection, sublime and mesmerizing.

**'Nothing could be better than this."** Connie thought as he traveled up and down, working her college semester out her body. 

Until his thumbs pressed on her tailbone and up a knot, she didn't know she had.

" **_UUUUUGGOOO~OOHHH!!!"_ ** She bellowed in pure pleasure," **_Riiight there_ **...." 

"Oh, right...Here?" He asked as he rubbed and pressed on the spot working the kink

" **_UUMMMM~HHMMMM!!!"_ ** Connie's head lifted, revealing a face contorted in pleasure. A blush across her cheek, with her mouth closed in a bottom lip overview, her eyes looking upward, a bit cross-eyed. 

_'_

**'The more he massages that spot, the hotter my nerves burn. Didn't think a massage can make you feel this goooo~ood!'** Connie praised inwardly. Her mouth too busy biting into her lip to speak due to his deep muscle machinations. " **_Ste~even_ **!"

"Hold on, I..think..I..got it!"

" **_FfFFFHH~HUUAAAH_ **!" She felt electricity run through her body as her back arched in his hands, touching the knot break. With seething breaths, she swirled her hips feeling relief she hasn't in such a while, before laying down, turning on her back, reaching up for him.

"Oh? " He smirked, bending over as Connie nodded with a dazed smile.

Their lips met in a locking, suckling kiss as she gently brushed his face, popping and rejoining more than a few times before they tried to catch their breath.

"Seems like you enjoyed yourself, Berry." Steven teased.

"Hell yeah, haven't felt this relaxed and loose in a minute." She tittered a little before sitting up."I adore you, Steven Universe." She held him close, kissing his cheek continuously. "You really are my number one." She nuzzled into his shoulder, smiling as she felt him hold her back.

"Come on, didn't do anything to deserve all the praise." He kissed her temple as she shook her head. "You can at least wait until I give you your happy ending."

She blushed at his jovial tone but nodded all the same. She broke off the hug and sat, waiting for what he would do with her eyes close. She felt his hands get more intimate, and her chest rose as his warmth reached her skin before his body. 

She waited with bated breath for his fingers to work her body in ways only she would allow…

And she was not disappointed 

"Wasn't expecting.. **_uh, but it fine!"_ ** Connie called as his fingers kneaded her scalp deeply, her face of euphoria returning from before.

"How do you like your happy ending?" Steven asked as his fingertips warmth caressed her head.

"Very happy." She answered truthfully, feeling her neurons going off like fireworks. For minutes she purred, subjected to lovely, adoring, eye-rolling pressure and pleasure. When it was done, her hair was a mess, but her body was utterly relaxed mush, as she leaned upon her Big Bisky, looping his arms around her middle.

"You look worked over, Jamlove." He teased, kissing her nape, getting a sensitive mewl.

"My body so sensitive and invigorated yet drained, feel like I can either sleep...or do some other bedroom activity." She said, not trying to hide her meaning. Snuggling more, as Steven turned pink-cheeked. "I kind of wanna go for the latter, give _you_ a true _'happy ending'_ "

"I mean, though we could hit the hot spring, " Steven started as he looked at her grin, full of appreciation and adoration. In her state of undress and his own raging emotions after touching her as he did, not to mention her release

"But..we got all week for that. Now, don't we?" He kissed her as he picked her in a cradle, her head leaning as his shoulder, as he carried her back in the bedroom, Connie closing the door behind them.


	36. 1c Steven and 2h Connie

__

_"Fighting flirty vol.2: Powerful, instrumental._ "

Steven sat up on Connie's and his bed at the velvety command, his back to the headboard as the sensual music began.

_Oh, my, my, my, what you do to me?_

_Like lightning when I'm swimming in the sea_

Steven arched an eyebrow at her voice and turned off the T.V as his Heartberry sashayed into view of their bedroom doorway from their upstairs corridor; dressed in a dual slit, red star pattern, V-neckline floor-length translucent hard-light gown with triangle cups with ruffle trim, her hair in a gentle dragon braid. The tail of it resting on her left shoulder and gently caressing her corresponding breast.

_From the very first time we loved_

Leaning upon the doorway, she dimmed the lights to a low orange glow. 

_From the very first time we touched_

Sliding her left foot up the wall, her knee at a bend, before stretching her leg out toe length of the opening, displaying her tone, alluring limb from toe to hip. Getting a snarkily hungry growl from her Mister.

_Walking on wires and power lines_

She seductively trailed the fingers of her right down from her collarbone in between her breast to her navel, all while rolling her chest and belly salaciously.

_You put your body on top of mine_

Steven gulped as she threw her foot off the door onto the floor in a heat-rising show of body control as she sauntered rhythmically towards their bed, her hips swaying as she did. The slightest glance of her inner thigh poking in and out with each step towards their bed.

_Every time that you lift me up_

Steven eyes were glued on her form as she crawled; in a slow, sensual pace towards his thigh with a small arch in her back accentuating her ever so hypnotic assets.

_To the heaven and stars,_

Walking her fingers up from his bare calves up.

_abo~oo~ve!_

Swaying her hips to the rhythm. 

**_O Lord of mercy_ **

**_I'm begging you, please_ **

**_I'm feelin' drained_ **

**_I need love_ **

Maybe it was the way her palm purposely stroked his thigh, the provocative movement of her body in that get up, or that desirable face she gave him that urged him. 

**_You charge me up_ **

**_Like electricity_ **

Those half-lidded onyx eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light with down arching brows. 

Those slightly parted, puckered lips, with the slightest marooned blush that he sure was yearning and not reluctance.

**_Jumpstart my heart_ **

**_With your love_ **

That made him sing along.

_ **There's an energy** _

_ **When you hold me** _

_ **When you touch me** _

_ **It's so powerful** _

Connie started to move her hand up to his inner thigh, towards the aperture, getting a shiver from him.

**_I can feel it_ **

**_When you hold me_ **

**_When you touch me_ **

**_It's so powerful_ **

She grinned devilishly as he tried to ignore the rising of his body: his bright red blush and bitten lip, feeding her urge to stoke his flame.

**_There's an energy_ **

**_When you hold me_ **

**_When you touch me_ **

**_It's so powerful_ **

Heartberry moved to straddle his knees before laying the top of her body to the height of his gem, her shape in a _'master-level'_ arch. Holding his hands as she pressed her mounds against his thighs. As she swirled her hips, flirtatiously bouncing the back off her gown with her 'heart,' giving him a glimpse of bare brown flesh.

**_I can feel it_ **

**_When you hold me_ **

**_When you touch me_ **

**_It's so powerful_ **

Steven tried to keep his cool as she slid her divine physique up his body. Her smooth, silky skin against his very thin boxers and a tank top did nothing to lessen the electric shock to his senses, the curling of his toes, or the hardness of his _'other gem_.' 

Looking away towards the upper west peripheral with his lips turned up and brows in a crease creating furrow, couldn't the very evident, positive reaction from _'below the belt.'_

That only got more pronounced when she roosted fully on his lap, knees at his hip.

_I couldn't leave if I wanted to_

Connie bit the corner of her lip, a vampish glint in her eye as she swayed her torso back and forth in a belly dance teasing brushing against Steven's, looping one arm at his nape while guiding his hand to trail her body with the other, something that instantly put a smile on his face. 

_Cause something keeps pulling me _

_S_ he took his open neck as an invite to nip, so she did, 

_back -_

once…

_to -_

Twice

_you_

Thrice. Leaving her mark and making Steven gasp as he clasp her hips.

_From the very first time we loved_

Before turning her back to him, situating herself on his pelvis, leaning back to his chest.

_From the very first time we_

Rubbing his cheek, coaxing a quick meeting of their tongues, inviting both him to feel just how well her attire fits on her, as she broke the kiss, grabbed his hips...

_ tou~ouched_

And began to make him melt as she pulled out his silent, pleading snarls of her name with her own.

_The stroke of your fingers_

_The scent of you lingers_

She sang in truthful praise as she grinded upon her Mister, melting herself. Her eyes closed, head upon his shoulder, nuzzling his neck with the same amorous breath as Steven; relishing the light and delicate sensation of his fingers and palms as he stoke, caressed, and grips various places of her form, all while loving every silent, involuntary moan, twitch and quake her rotating and gyrating ass, summoned from his hot person.

_My mind running wild_

_With thoughts of your smile_

Steven smiled down at his lioness; the tiny beads of sweat on her face mixed with the look of pure elation brought another bout of arousal. One by the coquettish grin that enveloped her features and the increased rhythmic rubbing on his arduous groin. was quite appreciated, as were the actions and her words.

_Oh, you gotta give me some_

She saw his smile, that prideful, drunk loving smile. That wolfish smile that made her _…' Elated.'_ giving him a pointed, enamored gaze; Connie gave her neck to her Bisky, her hands interlocking at his nape as his breath met her collar.

_Or you could give it all_

_But it's never enough,_

_no~oo_

Connie vocalized in pure euphoria as Steven sunk his fangs into her collar, her bottom half shifting more salaciously upon his, evoking moans from both lost in the emotion as this teasing match of theirs was steadily on its way to being something more intimate.

A common thing nowadays for the two.

**_There's an energy_ **

**_When you hold me_ **

**_When you touch me_ **

**_It's so powerful_ **

She quivered as he slipped under her clothes. Despite how thin their state of dress was, the feel of flesh on flesh set lightning upon Heartbrerry's nerves.

Beautiful, otherworldly lightning.

**_I can feel it_ **

**_When you hold me_ **

**_When you touch me_ **

**_It's so powerful_ **

****

Coupled with that baritone voice of his, she was in a fiery ecstasy.

_I can feel it_

_When you hold me_

_When you touch me_

_It's so powerful_

As much bliss as it was, there was one thing she wanted. One thing they needed.

_There's an energy_

_When you hold me_

  
  


Turning to face him with a smile, she kissed him once gently, before ripping his tank top off, with surprising ease.

By tearing it in two. Getting a shocked look from her mister, 

_When you touch me_

_It's so powerful_

Before, it evolved into a chuckling hold with a swarm of kisses as he rolled her to get back. Rising his upper half just slightly, allowing for a glimpsing touch of chest.

**_I can feel it_ **

**_When you hold me_ **

They gazed at each other, love and lust at their very height, foreheads meeting as Heartberry trailed his lips with her thumb, purring a bit as he playfully traced her windpipe to her chest line.

**_When you touch me_ **

**_It's so powerful_ **

They shared a kiss of the lips before she gave him a pleading nod. Steven rained down mark-making nips and sucklings in her upper chest and neckline as he stripped the top of her gown off.

**_I can feel it_ **

**_When you hold me_ **

He stopped and gazed as he always did, this time cut short by a growling Minx, who lured him to the previous position with deep kisses and her hands pulling at his waistband. He didn't need to be told again. Making her breathe out his name deeply, squirming as he hit bingo after bingo with his oral and manual machinations. Before slipping away the last of both their clothing.

**_When you touch me_ **

**_It's so powerful_ **

It wasn't the first time they were both bare as birth together.

Won't bet the last time as well. Still, they both couldn't help but giggle and blush and fall over each other as if it was their first, cause for them, the person in their sight was their first, last, and only.

She waited as he grabbed the bed blanket to throw over them before opening herself to him, just as excited as every other time since Empire city. Her arm up to her best friend, her jambud...Her Mister.

Sharing a grin as he allowed the blanket to cover them as he eagerly accepted her invitation.

_When you hold me in your arms_

_Burns like fire and electricity_

_"Oh, Mis~ter!"_

_"_ **Hmm, Ber~rrry** **_!"_ **

_When you're close, I feel the sparks_

_Takes me higher to infinity_


	37. 3g Steven and 4g connie

" **_Hmm,_ ** " Connie smirked, her mouth slanted slightly upward to the left, a bit of Marion blush on her cheek as her black eyes and raised eyebrows peer down at Steven, who looked close to tears, not that she could blame him.

She cried throughout the morning herself when she found out. 

Still seeing those immense brown orbs gleaming with moisture as tears threaten to fall, his lip turns up as he shakily tries to hold back.

It squeezes her soul like nothing before and solidifies that she chose right that day on the beach.

Though she also can not but feel a little sexy, smug, and prideful at this moment. She didn't expect him to fall to his knees in laughter before they turned into happy sobs. She wiped her eyes quickly and kept her current demeanor... She wanted to be his cool knight of a wife a wee bit longer. 

Silly, but still.

"Is..is it true?" He asked, hope on his tongue.

Ooof!

That was a blow to her cool posture; she could feel the happy tears coming again. "It's true, Biscuit." She blinked a few times, biting her lips behind her mouth.

"We-we did it? We're getting a little jelly biscuit."

Connie could only nod as she joined him on the floor, "We did it, Steven." She pulled him into a tearful kiss, resting her head upon his as his palm tenderly touched her torso, getting a giggle from her.

"We're gonna be parents."


	38. 5b Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Connie and Patricia with Graves of the fireflies

"You two are horrible human beings!!"

Steven and Patricia yelled at the laughing Connie and Daniel, tears running down their cheeks with trembling frowns. 

Which only served to make their partners laugh harder.

"How can you laugh?!" Patricia imploded.

"Because it's funny!" Daniel said as he held his stomach.

"They are going through famine and war. They are starving!" Steven complained, wiping his tears. "How are you finding humor in this?!"

"Cause of how the line was delivered." Connie cackled with tears as she and Daniel leaned on each other to keep from falling. The two looked at each other, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Ni'." Danny chuckled

"Heh, sup Danny?" Connie said, trying to catch her breath.

"Don't you dare!" Patricia warned, wiping her tears.

"It is not funny; they are kids," Steven added, sniffing."War-torn siblings!"

"Siblings who can't differentiate between **_a Marble and a Gum-drop!!"_ **

Steven and Patricia shook their head before comforting each other in tearful hugs as their respective partners fell back to back, laughing out loud.

"We're never watching  _ 'Grave of the Fireflies' _ with them two again," Steven said on Patricia's shoulder.

"Our partners are monsters." Patricia agreed.


	39. Connie 8f

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONNIE is captured

She woke up in a daze, drained of stamina. Her eyes felt heavy and pain-filled; her right refused to open, while her left couldn't give more than a glint.

It didn't matter, she did not know where she was, and it was darkness everywhere she looked. The feel of a thin sheet over her body and chains keeping her face down against the operating table. She felt flushed out as drool ran from the corner of her mouth.

Why couldn't she remember anything? 

Where she was smelt of blood and sewage, was it her blood? Are they under a city?

What's that rumbling?

WHERE WAS SHE?!

The sound of metal opening caught her ear, turning her face towards the sounds of heels hitting steel.

" _ Gave me quite a scare, girl." _

That...She knew  that voice

_ "Thought I was gonna lose my greatest asset _ ."

She KILLED  that voice!

" _ But luckily, I'm a sly one."  _

The nightmarish, spider silk voice of her Ex-handler, of  _ Sara, _ resonated in her ear. "St-St-Steven!?" She called out, desperately trying to break free from the chains.

" _ Sheesh! We're going to have to fix that this time around. Can't have you calling for a corpse while you please our clientele." _

Connie didn't see anything but felt when the sedative stabbed into her collar, taking her consciousness.

" _ Can't wait to work with you again, Sheva. My grand jewel." _

With a gasp, Connie came back to the waken world, greeted by darkness again, but much freer than before in a comfortable bed, the sounds of the waves in her ear. Her breath hiking in fear, unaware of where she was. The door opened with sunlight coming in behind a silhouette. 

"Connie?"

Her heart skipped, and before she knew it, she was grabbing his back and huddling her face to his chest, making him drop the food he brought for them. Before he could ask what was wrong, he felt her tears and trembling. 


	40. 7f Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mogul and her orc returns from a night out

"So, this is me."

"Yeah."

Connie Maheswaran and Steven Universe, old childhood friends, reunited through chance. Her being a tech mogul and him being one of her assistants, for the last two months, they've been reconnecting and rekindling their friendship. Which wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Despite how scary she could be at work ( something he teased her about, to have her pout.) She was still the same friend from the past. The genius, energetic, little stubborn, lot clumsy, tomboy, who smile made his heart skip every time. Just now, she wasn't cute. She was striking, stunning...Unbelievable inside and out.

"I. I had fun, Steven." Connie admitted with her head down, her black eyes staring at his brown.

"Yeah, so did I.," He said lowly, grinning shyly. "You're still good at arcade games." He smiled, "especially, DDO."

She pouted, her cheeks turning burgundy, "That ain't funny; I hardly got any top scores on the harder songs." She folded her arms under her breast.

"You beat my ass." He shrugged. "That is something."

"Is it, though? Especially when you let me win." She smirked.

"You still think I let you win!" He poked her side, getting a laugh from Connie.

"Who doesn't break one million points on 'Cartoon heroes'? Come on now."

"Hey, I was distracted."

"Oh, and what distracted you, huh?" She grinned as she took his hands to stop poking her. 

The feel of their hands being held together brought the heat to both their cheeks and smiled to their lips.

"You."

"Hmm?"

"I was distracted by you...Well, your playing." He looked up, hiding his embarrassment.

Connie's eyes widened at Steven's confession, her face glowing a bit more before she giggled. " My  _ playing _ , huh?" The mogul gave him a sly grin.

"Yes. your very flowy, teasing skirt playing…" Steven said truthfully. "Cheater."

"Not my fault."

"It is cause you meant to distract, with your sexiness on this date.".

The moment that left his lips, the two turned away from each other, feeling the shyness succumb them.

" This. You...Me.Sexy.Date..this.."Connie tripped on her words.

"Um, sorry. I should not have-"

Steven was caught off guard as Connie tippy-toed and kissed Steven on his lips, holding his hands tight.

_ *chu!* _

She landed back on her feet, looking up at him expectantly, seeing his stunned face as he places a hand on his lips. 

"Soft." He whispered as he looked at her.

"I…." She didn't know what to say or how to respond, turning her head down to hide her embarrassment. 

"Connie?"

She looked up and was surprised when he bent over and pressed his lips to hers; the look of surprise melted as she kissed him back, slowly deepening it from a press to a lock. Small pops throughout before the two broke apart after two minutes.

*chu!*

"Soft," the two sighed before chuckling secretly.

"Can we do this again?" Steven asked.

"What kiss?" she nodded with a smile.

"I mean." He blushed. "I was talking about another date, but yes." he chuckled.

Connie giggled with another nod, "I'd want that." She said lovingly. "Can we hang out tomorrow?" A hint of bashfulness hit her face. "If you want to, I mean, I know you do your lessons at guitar center, so...

"Yes! Please!"

Connie jumped at his enthusiastic response before laughing. "Ok…Ok."

"It's a date then." He chuckled.

"Trying to get me in another  _ distracting outfit _ ." She teased, seeing Steven turned redder than before.

"Well," Steven started," You do have nice...Everything." 

"..So do you." She sighed with a smile before a sudden spark of spunk pushed her to hold his cheek and kiss him one last time more teasingly than the previous two, gently running her tongue upon his teeth and gums, getting a light moan and shiver from the big man.

* _ Mmmm-chu!* _

She backed away to the door of her apartment entrance, face as hot and red as chili pepper." Tomorrow, Biscuit." She gave her 'orc' a flirty grin before tripping over her heel and almost falling but catching herself on the door handle." I fell for you. Hehe." 

Both their eyes widened at her words. Steven was about to respond, when Connie spoke first.

"See you tomorrow, Ioveyoubye."

Steven was left awestruck as he watched her run up the stairs, taking his heart with her. 

Hidden to the both of them, Spinel, Connie's succubus partner, watched the whole scene from Connie's window. Smiling at Steven's dopey, broad smile, his large eyes filled with so much love for her Connie, and that blush trail across his face.

The same one she saw on her Con face when she speaks about her orc.

Hearing the door open and close behind her, Spinel turned to see Connie walk into her bedroom, lying face down.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" She kicked her feet. Spinel was about to say something when…

"AHHHHHH!!!" Steven roared, leaping and throwing his fist in the air as he began to leave. 

**_"I'm in love!"_ **

Spinel chuckled at the silly symmetry of the couple's call, sitting on the window sill, looking at moonlight night.


	41. Connie 8c

“So,” Heartberry started, “anyone has an idea of how to take this thing down cause I’m not crazy about being resprayed.” she leaned back with her legs crossed, sitting on Mister’s lap.

“We can’t ambush it, the thing always on guard, despite having one eye, ” Mister commented as he slumped in their recliner a little, “resilient thing too, just bounce everything off of that plum-colored skin of theirs.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. Never faced anything so docile but, oh so annoying.” Witchy groaned, throwing her hands up in agitation, before folding her arms over her breast, pouting with puffed blush crossed cheeks and steady brows. 

The subject, how to take care of a demon who, despite being non-violent, leaves its victims comatose and foul-smelling.

So very foul-smelling.

They didn't know what it wanted. What's its purpose was, or if it even had one? Furthermore, it wouldn't tell them what it wanted...That or it couldn't. 

There wasn't a mouth on its balloon-like, limbless single-eyed body, an eye that changes colors and showed a whole lot of expression based on its emotions.

It should have been an easy kill, but it did have a high payout for its defeat, for a good reason too.

It has escaped the six of them three times so far. Leaving them all unconscious and reeking. Not even Amy was a fan of the smell. So much so that she chose to abandon the hunt.

Three nights of undertaking this task. 

Three nights of failing the task.

Three nights of smelling like literal defeat. 

Defeat took a ninety-minute bath and shower to scrub off and put everyone on edge, even after a night of sleep.

None more than the resident witch. 

She woke with her eyes glowed with prideful anger, even as Dapper pampered her a bit, massaging her shoulders and fixing his lady her favorite breakfast, which she did appreciate but was too in her pride to convey it. Still, for the sake of the morning, he let it be.

The afternoon though, things hit their boiling point when they began to plan for their next attempt.

"I think I might have an answer," Dapper came in with a book in his hand. He laid it open to a page with the despicable eggplant looking demon. "Our target defense is related to its focus. The more alert it is, the more invulnerable it is, and believe it or not, it's a bit of a punk...so it's always on alert. Though, you can't really blame it. It's a rare demon and a big payday."

"Ok, so how do we take care of it," Witchy asked with a glare. 

"We have to distract it," Dapper announced with a smirk. "And what is its weakness, you ask." with a smirk, he pointed at a simple two-line description, which the three read.

"AHHH HAHAHA!" Mister threw his head back. "Ohh, well girls, looks like this is a job for you two."

Heartberry shook her head, "I knew it was looking at me strangely...Stop laughing." Her nostrils flared. "So... _ That's _ its weakness, so how do we exploit it."

"Photoshoot? Modeling? Music video!?" Mister chuckled, getting a headlock from his Connie.

"You know what? Fine." Witchy said coolly, getting off the couch and taking HB's hand and leading her out the room. "Going to pick up Amy, and we'll see you two in a couple of hours at that demon's base."

"My lady?"

He was answered with a slam of the front door, leaving the 'brothers' looking worried.

Two hours later, Dapper and Mister were waiting in the now abandoned apartment complex, waiting for their team.

"So what'd you think they came up with?" Mister asked, leaning back on a wall, eyes closed and hand in his pockets.

Dapper shrugged, looking a bit crushed." My lady is so damn prideful. Just hope she's not going to do something..Foolish for a win."

"She wouldn't be a 'Connie' if she took it on the chin, definitely if she feels she could win."

"Sis, stubborn as well, hmm?"

"Her most alluring trait." Mister smirked, opening his eyes and turning his head left, "speaking of alluring... _ Stars and Diamonds."  _ He swooned.

Dapper looked over the same direction as Mister and arched an eye. 

Heartberry, Amethyst, and the duo of Sarah and Biddy strutting towards them.

Dressed in flashy, flirty idol outfits.

Mister whistled as they walked up.

"Keep your eyes and tongue in your head, Mister," Heartberry teased as Mister playfully wrapped her loose plaid tie over his finger. "Schoolgirl style?" 

"Yup, figured since it has a thing for the female form, we decided we'd appease its base emotions."

"I see devious." Mister flirted, "So..are you naughty or nice?" 

"I'll show you later alone." She grinned, giving him a peck.

"Ummm-"

"Yes...Always." The purple demoness answered Sarah's and Biddy's question before they could ask.

"Quite the plan you came up with, ladies," Dapper smirked.

"It was actually  _ trailblazer's _ suggestion." Sarah started." Alicia would have joined, but she was needed at the church."

"How did you guys get roped into this?" The demon Steven questioned.

"I was promised a piece of the reward and amusement." Biddy announced, plainly, " so far, I am amused."

"Same." Sarah nodded affirmatively.

"Dapper." HB called, getting the demon's attention, "around the corner." 

Dapper didn't need any more than that as she morphed into a shadow, rushing to his lady's side.

He found her standing behind the corner, a cloak over her.

"My lady?"

Witchy leaped, red-face as Dapper formed himself from the darkness. "The hell, Steven. Give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

"Sorry." The half-demon offered, looking at his lady, " So? What are you doing over here?"

"Attempting to preserve my pride." She mumbled, "this is so stupid." She rubbed her temples with a groan before slamming her first to the wall. 

"I really don't get why you are so angry, My lady?"

"I don't like to lose."

"I know." He chuckled

"This demon beat me four times."

"Four? We only confronted it three times."

"I'm not talking just in battle!" She growled." I mean …" Witchy clenched her fist. " You know what, trash the plan."

"This was your idea!" Shocks evident in Dapper's voice.

"I'm retracting it then!" 

"Why? It's a good plan!"

"Why? I'm not some...Cosplaying, dallying, cutesy, pop-idol, centerfold!!" The fiery witch roared upwards, 

"I'm a demon hunter! A witch! A warrior! A CONNIE MAHESWARAN!!" She continued, a flare of outrage literally coming from her mouth.

"Spitting fire, My lady."

He received a smoke conjuring snort as a response before she turned her back to him, her cheeky face pout returning, even as he interlaced his fingers around her stomach and pulled her to his chest, though it slipped a bit when she felt the rumble of his best from him chuckle on her back.

"Don't you think you're a bit too proud?"

"No! not at all!" She argued. "This thing has made a mockery of us. I mean, come on. Look what we've been subjected to." She groaned, leaning back into him. "Three nights of foul-smelling defeats from this one-eyed demon eggplant that won the genetic lottery in terms of defense and attentiveness, whose weakness is the  _ 'allure of the fairer sex.'  _ How am I supposed to feel knowing that this was the thing that beat me...Beat us."

"It hasn't beaten us," Dapper looked at his flame. "We're still here, ready to do what we do best."

"But what we do best won't work, as long as it's on guard, we can't kill it, and all we have to do is get sprayed and humiliated again." Witchy retorted, "even against the likes of Stevonnie and Steven squared. It just repels everything before blowing us away in a noxious fume." The witch sighed in chagrin." And to cater to its taste...A demon's taste...How disgraceful."

"That's kind of offensive, Connie," Dapper stated, slightly crossed. "I'm half-demon, you know."

The witch's face flushed, shamed at her callousness. "Sorry, my dapper devil. I didn't mean it like that." She gave him a quick peck. "It's just this whole 'honeypot' plan. It's humiliating."

Sometimes it's a requirement." Dapper joked yet spoke truthfully, "you've been at this job long enough to know that, and you used you womanly wiles before, so why is this so different?"

"Because it might not work, and I don't want to look bad in front of you again, " Witchy admitted looking down. "Especially against this do nothing demon, who can't attack more than letting out a nauseating gas."

Dapper kissed her crown gently, "My beautiful, prideful flame. You really let this plant sink its roots into you." Dapper laughed a bit before kissing her temple. 

"How are you laughing? How can you find even the most smidge of humor out of this situation?"

"The fact that this plant isn't threatening the populace helps." The demon admitted, "Annoying them to the point of abandoning their home for the time, but at least they're unharmed."

"True, it's more menace than monster, but that makes it all the more shameful." The witch complained, "we've battled true nightmares and won without breaking a sweat, and yet the thing that gave us trouble can't even speak! It's frustrating!"

"Irony at its finest." Dapper jest. 

"I want to win." Witchy declared. " I want to prevail over this creature; I have to..."determination in her voice.

"Well, then. We should join the others. We're holding the op-"

Dapper words fell short as Witchy's lips met his in an appreciative kiss. He was only slightly shocked for a moment before reciprocating. It all lasted a tongue-twisting, cheek caressing, hip holding, lip popping seven seconds before breaking off with a gentle  _ -Chu- _ .

Dapper, a bit dizzy, turned upwards and breathed out a small heart-shaped fume. "Talk about your hot kisses."

"Pfft!" Witchy snorted before laughing into his chest. Holding him by the shoulder blades as he did. "Thank you," She whispered, adoring.

"For what?"

"Letting me vent, without judgment." She reached up, kissing his left cheek, "For making my favorite breakfast and massaging my shoulders." She kissed his right, "for dealing with my attitude in stride.

"It's no problem, My lady." He soothed, "I know your irritation comes from your convictions, your need never to let your people down." He kissed her forehead, "one of your most attractive qualities."

"Still."

"Still nothing. You are fine, not like you did anything insulting." He grinned, "You were just a sulky little witch."

"And impulsive." She sighed, " whatever. It is what it is." Witchy surrendered as she walked out of his grasp, peeling off her cloak and making Dapper jaw drop.

She was wearing a dark blue collared crop top with purple plaid trim around the hem and collared with a loose-fitting blue and purple stripe tie, a pair of high thighs navy suspender shorts, some dark purple knee-highs, and black collared booties. Every curve that she hid was on full display, and Dapper was burning the visage in his mind forever.

Reaching to her back left pocket, she pulled out a hair clip shaped like one of Dapper's broaches as well as a tube lip gloss.

"Mind helping me?" She tossed him the tube before clipping her hair in a left side ponytail. Dapper nodded before taking Witchy chin in his left hand and slowly stroked the gloss across pressed the lips, giving them a shimmer. "Hmm, might have given you too much."

Before the witch could complain, her partner gave her a tingling, suckling upon the brims of her mouth.

It was sweet, swift, and soothing, precisely what his lady needed as he felt her relax under his kiss.

"Better?" He asked, reapplying the gloss again, getting a breath of calmness and appreciation.

"Yeah." She felt herself grinning, " you could have asked for a kiss, though."

"True, but kissing  _ 'a idol' _ off guard was too good to pass." He gave her a playful and wolfish grin, making her blush and push him away.

"Gods no. I'm no idol."

"You're my idol." He whispered, pressing his head to hers.

Witchy pursed her mouth, pouting a bit." Well. I guess that's fine…" she gave him a quick peck. "but only yours."

"Does that mean there is a chance I'd get to see you in this outfit again?"

"I'm more than likely going to end up burning this attire once we are done." She shrugged, teasing before backing away, turning, and walking towards the corner. "Come on, I'm sure the others are impatient and probably starting to head up to the roof."

"Of course," Dapper said, staring at his lady's confident stride before following behind her; idolizing the prideful fiery witch and all her perfect imperfection, as he always did.


	42. G5 Steven

****

**"Pbbt!"**

The kids giggled

**"Pbbt!-Pbbt!- Pbbt!"**

The kids tittered

**"Pbbt!-Pbbt!-Pbbt!-Pbbt!- Pbbt"**

The kids cackled before one of them reached their hands, gripping his face.

"Grabbie, aren't ya.- **Pbbt!-Pbbt!"**

More laughter and baby like coo's from their audience.

**"Pbbt!-Pbbt!-Pbbt!-Pbbt!-Pbbt!-Pbbt!-Pbbt!-Pbbt!"**

*click*

The quadrant of Steven, Lars, Buck, and Sourcream all turned to the left where Ronaldo and Peedee stood, cellphone in hand.

Peedee showed them the picture he just took of all four men. Their tongues out, eyes closed, giving raspberries to Ronaldo's new little daughters.

The only father in the group.

With a contact listing displaying each of their significant other's names and a press of a screen, the picture was sent, and the seeds of a new generation were firmly planted.


	43. B8 Steven and 2h Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The delinquent and the president

_ _

_ 'Ohhh man, how did it come to this?"  _

This was the thought of one Steven Quartz Universe. Currently, waiting on the roof of his school for one Connie Sachini Maheswaran. 

"This is so nerve-wracking!" He thought out loud as he paced in a circle and folded in front of his chest. "Why did I come here? Why did I not just leave? Oh, right, I asked her to come here!... WHY DID I ASK HER TO COME HERE?!" He yelled, scratching his head wildly. Before breathing calmly and deeply. "Don't lose focus; remember what you came here to do." He said to himself as he clenched his fist to center himself. He came with a motive.

That motive was Connie Maheswaran, and unraveling the enigma that was Connie Maheswaran. 

For some reason, beyond his knowledge, Connie was a delinquent of sorts. She didn't follow the dress code, always finding her way into a fight( which she hadn't lost one yet); she was a bit alarming to be around as well. The rumors of her snapping at a teacher were infamous, and many. She was also a bit of a bully...at least towards him. Nothing wrong or harmful, just...

"She's so damn stressful." He shouted to the blue sky.

There were other things as well that made him want to keep an eye on her. For one thing, her grades. 

While he was the top student in his class, Connie was one of the top students...In the city. She was quite the athlete and had her hand in martial arts, fencing, and tennis. 

Just this past weekend, he found out she was musically talented with the violin. He happened to spot her while walking around their city and caught her playing on the streets with some other performers collecting money, which she took none of. 

Being a savant when it comes to music himself, he could tell when someone was in love with their craft, and the melody that she produced sent shivers down his spine. From quick and powerful hip-hop to slow sensual and slow R&B to wild and rebellious rap and rock, to things he never heard before. The impromptu concert was something extraordinary. And so far from the 'Connie' in school, it's hard to imagine them as the same person, but there was no way it was anyone else but her.

"Not with those prideful black eyes." Steven started scratching his head, "where is she!?"

" _ Hehehe-hmm-hmm!" _

Steven froze; he knew that snicker. He turned to the roof entrance to see her laying on her left side on top of the roof entrance, smirking at him with her cheek in hand.

"How long have you been there?"

"Enough to see everything." She teased, " the pacing, the head-scratching, the proclamations, and everything in between." She chuckled, seeing his nervous face. The way his lips formed a straight line, the slightly puffed cheeks, and those brown eyes that seemed to shrink just a bit, and the slight cold sweat from his head. 

' _ So cute, always so fun to play with.' _ She mused, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show, had me waiting for quite a bit, you know." 

He blushed in embarrassment as he looked at his watch read 3:00, "sorry, had student council work. Still, 15 minutes late isn't that bad."

"I've been here since 1 p.m. Two hours spent waiting for you." 

"I apologize for the  **_Waitaminuet_ ** ." Steven pointed at her accordingly, "You skipped afternoon classes...Again!"

"One was self-study... The other two." She paused, trying to think of a good excuse, her face cutely scrunching up. "Yeah, I skipped them." She admitted with a shrug.

Steven groaned, ready to comment, but stopped his thought as he looked closely at her, more so her legs.

So much of it was being shown from her hiked upskirt, and it didn't help hide her curves either. The loose-fitting, two-thirds button blouse and tie combo weren't better. "Come down here, so I can fix your uniform...Again!" The president barked at the smirking delinquent.

"You sure you want me to do that? You might get a glimpse of my  _ delicates _ ." Connie gave a faux gasp before reaching for the hem of her skirt, "of course, if that's what this is all about-." She peeled the cloth back, letting a bit of thigh show, "Guess I can show you."

"Oh, re- I mean...No, no! " Steven screamed, turning around blushing, "come down. I won't watch."

She grinned as she tipped herself over the edge, landing silently on her feet in a crouch. Seeing that he still didn't realize she was on the ground, she slowly sneaked to him, not too close. Close enough to bend over by her waist, her lips pursed by his ear.

_ "Fwoooooooh!" _

"Ahh!" Steven screamed as he leaped from Connie's whistle. He turned with an annoyed glare at the taller girl, a corner pout on his lips as she continued to grin mischievously.

"Hello, Pres." She chirped as if she didn't scare him out of his skin.

"Connie," Steven said with a growl. Usually, it would be 'Miss Maheswaran,' but today, purpose takes precedence over professionalism.

"Wow, 'Connie' off the back and so casual too. This must be more serious than I thought." She tittered a bit mockingly, her fingers upon her lip.

"It is for me." Steven sighed as he looked at her clothes. 

The sunflower pleated skirt hiked up to just below her navel, making it look 'dangerously' short; the short sleeve white blouse unbuttoned just enough to show a bit of her sports bra for the day(pink with a star), the pink bow tie which hung more like a chain and cascaded over her breast, and the blue blazer which was two sizes too big and she wore almost like a cape. The only regulation was the navy thigh highs with red and blue sneakers and her hairstyle, a loose mid-back flow of black with a sword clip in the perfect center.

"Drink it all in, Pres." She raised her arms behind her head and slightly arched her back, giving him a flirty pose, her teasing grin ever-present. " I know you like to watch."

" **DO-DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT CAN BE TAKEN?** !" He screeched and face cherry red.

"Given the current circumstances," she placed a few fingertips on her chin, looking upward before pointing at him, "you're attentive of your fellow schoolmates." She offered him a thumbs up and a wink. "Good job, Pres! Way to stay charmingly diligent." She laughed boisterously.

He scoffed a laugh, "I appreciate the praise, but is it true, I wonder." He sighed as he began what was almost ritual for the two of them. "Here I got a fellow schoolmate who's a little wayward and wild." He started by buttoning up her shirt," She gets into fights, she skips classes, she dresses messy and revealing," He buttoned her collar button before moving to the tie. "And she seems to love surging my blood pressure."

"Well, you do make a cute cherry, Pres." Connie countered with a grin.

"She also never takes anything seriously." He breathed in slight annoyance, "or at least, that's what it seems."

"Hmm, Is that so?"

"Yes, you see. I have seen evidence of the contrary." He undid her tie altogether before throwing the cloth over her shoulders. "Attire excluded." He let out a little smirk at his joke." I just want to know why there's such a disconnect between her school persona and the one I've seen." He implored as he tied the diamond-point bow around her neck neatly. 

Connie didn't respond as he adjusted her skirt to just above her knees, as school allowed.

"Maybe, there isn't."

Steven looked up at het to see her looking down at him with a neutral countenance. 

"Wha-"

"There isn't a disconnect." She sighed as she took a step back and then passed him towards the railing. "Do you think I come from a broken home? I don't." She hiked back up her skirt, "my  _ Am'mā is  _ a doctor, my  _ Tantai  _ is a private security guard. Both heads of their fields and currently working in Delmarva, leaving me in our nice modest brownstone." She playfully sniffs.

"You must miss them," Steven whispered.

"Somewhat? Not the first time." She shrugged, "plus, kind of hard to miss them. They make sure to have video chats with use every morning and evening." She chuckles, "Dad, even try to synchronize our meals, so we eat the same thing." She shook her head, smiling. 

"Sounds nice."

"Not a dream, but I'm loved and allowed independence." She stretched out the tie letting it hang at her breast as she leaned at the rail. "What about you, Pres? What made you such a hardass for rules and regulations."

"I'm not a hardass." Steven rubbed his nape, looking away as she undid her buttons as they were before. "Do I come off like one?"

She side nodded, waving her hand, "Just a bit."

"Argh." He shook his head, "wait, this isn't about me-"

"Hold on now." Connie raised her hand, "you can't just ask a question and not expect to be interrogated yourself." 

"I'm not interrogating you." Steven countered, "I just... "

"What?" She offered.

"Wanna know why!?" He barked, "Why you act so differently in school and outside of it. Why someone with your intelligence, athleticism, talent, and allure…" He sighed, "act so lackadaisical, rebellious, and aloof." 

"Why do you care so much?" She inquired, looking upward, "

"Just...I don't know." He admitted, "it's your so questioning?"

"A lot of people act differently from business than they are in their personal life." Connie looked at him with an arched eyebrow before sighing. "Do you act the same at home as you do here?"

"Well.."

"Outside of watching me with those chocolate browns of yours, that is."

Steven eyes widen at the teasing, flirty tone of her voice. He felt a shiver down his spine when her face adopted the style.

Those long black eyebrows were dipping down over half-lidded raven eyes that twinkled in the afternoon light with soft, slightly parted, puckered lips and the slightest cherrywood blush on her brown cheeks. "You thought I wouldn't know when my favorite browns were watching me play violin on Saturday." 

"I-"

She teased as she walked up to Steven, making him red in the face as he turned away.

_ *Chu* _

Steven turned his eyes towards her as he backed up just a little, his hand on his right cheek, trying to fight the small smirk.

"Usually, you would act much more abrasive when I kiss your cheek, Pres." she grinned, "could you actually be resilient to my charms...or maybe you're crushing on me?" She laughed in slight play.

"Why did...No," Steven clenched his fist as a scrowl came to his lips." do you always do that? Make it so hard to have a conversation with you, Connie?"

"A conversation? On what?" She folded her arms over her stomach, "on how my clothes are wrong? On how I should be more courteous to substitute teachers and not skip those classes, despite them being nothing more than extra study-halls. How I should be more forthcoming." She glared, "you don't wanna conversation, you wanna lecture." Her glare softened, "you wanna guide and help someone you think need it, and as honorable and even attractive as I find it...I don't need it. I'm not begging for attention or a lost lamb or your new pet project or whatever. " She sighed, looking away, "I'm just who I am, and that's all I can be."

Steven rubbed the back of his head, "I know." He kissed his teeth, "I wasn't...I didn't call you up here to lecture you."

"Hmmph!"

"I swear, I didn't." He at her eyes, realizing the small moisture in them. "I really just wanted to talk."

"Yeah," She blinked a few times. "Another round of complaints, again."

"No!" Steven shouted making her jump and turn to him. He rubbed his cheek, "Sorry?"

"You're nervous."She noted with a small smile, "You scratch your left cheek when you're nervous."

"Um.." He put his hand down, only to instinctively continue scratching.

"You're reactions are so cute, Pres." She chuckled behind a fist.

"Come on; this is what I'm talking about." He muttered, "can't even tell you that I want to get to know you without being teased." He blabbed involuntarily. 

Connie felt her voice lock in her throat as her cheeks burned under her skin. "What?" 

"I want to get to know you." Steven implored nonchalantly before the implications hit him. "I mean…Um.." 

The two looked at each other with not so different eyes. Both were feeling a bashful warmness in their chest, one that rendered them too afraid to speak but urged to be anything but silent.

"I'm interested...in you, " Steven admitted to Connie and himself. "In knowing you...I mean... Outside of school." He finished, scratching his cheek.

"Just outside school?" She sighed, ignoring the warmth in her chest, as she pressed her palm to her cheek. Trying to get a rise out of him.

_ *Chu* _

"Steven?" Connie's voice broke as she felt his lips on her other cheek. "That..you…"

"An answer to your question!" He implored, quickly, "I'm interested in you… all of you." He announced, "That's ok, right?"

Connie wanted to tease him on his change of words, but with his hand out toward her, basically asking her to grasp it. She came to realize it wasn't a fumble of words at all. 

"Mmmhmm." She muttered, taking his hand. 

The two giggled at the feel of their warm palms. "Um...Can I walk you home, talk to you on the way?" 

The (seemingly) genius delinquent nodded at the hardworking president. "Already trying to learn about me, Pres. .Steven."

"Well," he gave her a flirty grin as he leads her to the stairs, "you did say my diligence was charming." 

"Yeah." She involuntarily squeezes his hand, "it is." She breathed out, closing the door behind them, ending one chapter of a rivalry and opening a book of friendship, love, and more.


	44. 7f Steven and E4 Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to the last post
> 
> Steven heads to the city with his friend Spinel

"Is something going in between Maheswaran and you?" 

Steven looked up from his phone at one of his friends, A tanned freckled-face girl with ginger pigtails and cherry red irises.

"Not especially Spinel. Why?" He arched his eyebrow.

"Curious, Stevie, you two have been spotted together a lot over these few weeks."

"So? I thought me and Connie’s 'rivalry' was a well-known topic."

"Sure, though the stories ain't as much of a 'rivalry' as it is a romance."

"Shipping real live people is wrong."Steven sighed as Spinel chuckled. _ 'This is gonna be an awkward day _ ."

"We're here," Spinel announced as the train pulled up to the 35th Avenue stop. Putting his phone away, the president grabbed their book bags before leading his cohort off the train.

"So what is the thing going on between you two?" Spinel asked with a grin as they made their way to the street, bounce in her step. 

"Why the hell do you think there's something going on?" He scratched his left chin.

"I wonder." 

Steven groaned at the teasing tone from Spinel as they walked The streets of Upper Hattan, loud and lively as usual. 

"So, where are we going anyway?" She inquired, following him.

"Actually, we're going to pick someone up, then play it by ear."

"What, no itinerary? No objective?" Spinel gasped, putting her hands on her cheeks. "Doesn't seem like our hardass of a student body president." She gave him a tooth-displaying grin." Maybe the rumors are true, and a certain delinquent is softening you up? Huh, huh? Making you more flexible by showing you  _ her flexibility _ , Huh, huh?" She knocked his arm playfully, causing him to roll his eyes. "You wouldn't mind giving me the inside scoop, would ya Stevie?"

"There's no scoop, you gossip reporter."

"Sure, sure." She waved him off, digging into her bag and pulling out a high-end digital camera. "Still, nice day to be in the city." Raising the scope of the camera to eyes, Spinel continued, "People out and about; shopping, chilling, hustling." She scanned the area as they walked. "I'm sure there will be a few shots worth taking."

"Nice of the school to allow non-school related articles."

Spinel sucked her teeth at his smug tone, "stop fishing for compliments." She accused, taking his smug mugshot. "It's creepy, see?"

"What?" He said, looking at the screen of the camera," I look good." Rubbing his chin as he looked at the picture.

"Cocky and creepy." Spinel joked before giving him a gentle smile, "Thanks, though, for fighting for the media clubs."

Steven shrugged, "No, biggy, I agreed with your stance, and wouldn't you know it. Students actually subscribed to the newsletter."

"Shocking, right?" Spinel faked a gasp, "Who would have thought other students would relate to their schoolmates."

"One of the wonders of the school."

The two laughed as they continued their journey.

"So, where's this friend of yours supposed to be at, Stevie?" Spinel asked, taking a shot of a pair of kids getting chased by pigeons, "Evil winged buggers." She muttered with a chuckle.

Steven was about to answer when he heard it. 

He closed his eyes, listening to where it was coming from. The rhythm of  _ 'Am I Wrong _ .' being played on Violin.

HER VIOLIN.

_ Am I tripping for having a vision? _

_ My prediction; I'mma be on the top of the world. _

Accompanied by HER VOICE.

"Steven?!" A surprised Spinel yelped as he took her wrist and led her into the nearby park, nearly dragging her as he ran.

_ Hope you, hope you don't look back, always do what you decide _

_ Don't let them control your life; that's just how I feel _

"Get your camera ready; you don't wanna miss this."

Spinel arched an eyebrow at her friend's excited and slightly blushing face, but she followed his directions as they came to an outdoor stage where a medium gathering of people sat, and the music was coming from.

_ Fight for yours and don't let go, don't let them compare you, no _

She saw a cute little girl with waist-length, curly, 'nearly black' brown hair, going through the audience getting donations in a small bucket; it made for a funny picture since she looked so severe one moment and sweet the next.

Steven sat them at the front middle bench, giving them a perfect view of the stage.

When she turned to the stage, her eyes widened.

_ Don't worry; you're not alone; that's just how we feel _

A four girl street band, consisting of a curvy short-stack of a Latina on a portable drum set with flowing violet hair, a towering voluptuous Afro-American girl with a perfect square afro on keytar, an even taller girl with vitiligo, lion mane white hair, and a muscular yet feminine built on bass; and a familiar face that took a second to recognize, playing the violin and leading the performance with her eyes closed.

Until they opened and revealed very familiar raven eyes.

_ So am I wrong for thinking that we could be something for real? _

**_'Holy hell, that's CONNIE MAHESWARAN!!!_ ** ' Spinel mind screamed as she recognized the well-known delinquent of their school perform with her friends and sing the lyrics soulfully, beautifully, 

"This..."Spinel began as she instinctively started setting her camera to record as she took pictures.

"Steven did you-"

She turned to her cohort about to tease him about this when she saw his face.

**_'Stevie, you liar_ ** .' Spinel tried to bite her grin back as she took her phone out and snapped the picture of his face. His dopey, broad, crooked smile, large eyes filled with so much affection for the delinquent, and that blush trail across his face. It was gossip gold.

**_'He better be careful with all that emotion on his sleeve, don't want...OOPS. Too late_ ** !' Spinel took a look at the stage, at Connie, and was surprised again to see her looking straight...them?

"Oh, no...She's looking at..." Spinel whispered as she looked at Connie's face. "She looks like the cat that ate the canary."

Connie's eyes were slightly narrowed, her brows furrowed downward, her lips pursed in a curved smug smile. However, the smugness didn't reach her eyes despite how they look. 

No.

Those eyes. 

They reflected the same affection that Steven was giving her.

Spinel had to back up to get both in them in her camera crosshairs. The

Image of two people, entirely in a world of their own.

"First page."

*click*


	45. F1Steven and 8c Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothing shopping

Connie Maheswaran sighed...She knew this was a bad idea, but no one else was around, and the best friend/ bane of her existence/ big crush/ betrothed had an eye for these things, so his expertise was appreciated.

"So." Steven Universe, gem hybrid, alien prince, sweetheart, and hero to many, started with a grin. Placing his hand on the curve of her back." How skimpy of a bikini are we getting, huh?

She growled dangerously as she felt his hand crept lower." Stop it, you pervert."  
Steven just smirked as he lifted his hand back up. That lecherous fox smirk that he only showed her.

"I promise that my intentions are as ' _pure_ ' as the lily-white of your clothes." 

Connie arched an eyebrow looking at her yellow polo, black denim shorts, and orange kicks. "What white are you talking about?" She implored.

The alien royalty squeezed the college sophomore bottom. "The thin warm cloth underneath." He whispered into her ear, making her fume with annoyance, bashfulness, and made just a wee bit of an exciting impression… Despite her pouting with puffed blush crossed cheeks and steady brows.

"How the hell do you know?" She questioned, grabbing his wrist and clenched tightly, making the 'big gem on campus' fall to his knees in slight pain.

"Ow, ow, ow! I promise I didn't peek at you while you were getting dressed today."

"But you did peek at me." She arched an eyebrow.

"On accident." He pleaded, " We both know I would never peep on you."

"Now, Steven..."

"Not without an escape route."

Connie took a moment to consider it, but in the end, she decided he was right.  
Steven always had a damn way to run away. Not like when they were teens, and she would easily catch and punish him for his transgressions against all womankind. However, they were more innocent, like giving her (not-so unwanted) pecks on her cheek or complimenting her physical growth.

It was the reason her betrothed became her bane before becoming her friend and crush.  
Though his actions couldn't be helped, it was ingrained in him. The gem race was very liberated when it came to physical appeal, appreciation, and affection and saw all forms as beautiful. From the first (of what would become semi-normal) time she visited his home planet, it quickly became apparent to her that kissing, touching, and 'raunchy' commentary was commonplace among Homeworld. A lot of sensual and carnal PDA was everyday stuff for gem kind. 

All except fornication in all its forms. 

That was considered divine as gem fusion but way less lax—the ultimate show of reverence for one's unique being. Even stories of one’s actual _sexploits_ were to be kept between partners, no matter how many there were; neither monogamy nor polygamy took precedence on Homeworld.  
She let his wrist go with an unamused hum, opting to hold his hand to keep it from wandering.

”Let’s go, my perv.” Connie sighed as she led him further into the store, towards the dressing rooms. She was nearly closing the door behind her as she entered, turning and facing him, hiding with the plywood entrance. "So, against my better judgment, I'm gonna go into the dressing room and wait for you to bring me back some swimwear," Connie informed, blushing. "I need you to take this seriously, ok? No games at all." She muttered.

Steven gasped, placing three fingers on his chest as if he was an offended southern Bellé. "Why madam, I do declare that I will be at my most critical. After all…" He caressed her cheek with a smirk on his face, "the chance to decorate you in my taste doesn't come along often." He grinned as he interlaced his fingers together. "I can see you now in...Hehehe! _**Oh yes...**_ "

Looking at his bottom lip gnawing, nearly crossed eye blushing expression of perverse elation, Connie almost regrets asking for his advice and help but, there is a reason for that. "Can you not imagine whatever you are _imagining_ and help me?"

He looked up at her pouting profile and smirked lovingly before kissing her forehead. "You're more tempting than anything I can imagine." 

She took a deep breath, rubbing the back of her left calf with her right foot, and idiosyncratic behavior towards surprising affection and praise.

"Just...Stay away from the skimpy swimsuit from earlier." She warned, burned cheeked as she closed the door behind her, "Himbo hubby." rubbing her forehead, where the warm sensation of his lips lingered, she grinned. The feeling of pride In her chest.  
"Ok... Let's get to business."

Three minutes later, Connie was stripped of her clothing and her pride as she looked at her reflection. Bare to her body and her insecurities. She didn't feel Charming? Girlish? Soft? Cute?

She was never called cute or adorable. No... Words that described her was strong, tall, mature, robust, and built, which was right.

She was six ft by the time she was 16 (she's 6'6 now), always been athletic; being an army brat on an army base until she was 12, strenuous exercise was more than just a habit; it was a lifestyle. Combined with tennis and martial arts, it was easy to understand why her body was built and cut as it was. Sh,e had ' _mercenaries muscles_.' A body made for battle, yet she was ' _blessed_ ' with the curvy hips and noticeable bust of her mother's bloodline.

The thing is, she didn't hate her body. She just wasn't privy to the attention she got from it. Most guys were intimidated.  
Most girls…' _intrigued_ ' to say the least, and then there were some who 'swore' she was ' _transitional_.' People she affectionnately referred to as transphobic bastards.  
One cause she was born, lives and will die biologically and mentally as a woman, no matter how 'masculine' she supposedly acts; and more importantly, being trans isn't wrong.

"The scars don't really help either." She mused as she scanned her nude form little scars from her active lifestyle on her stomach.

"I think they give you character, Berry." Steven voiced from behind the door, surprising her enough for her to jump.

"The hell?! How did you get done so fast?!" She nearly shrieked as she turned to the door...Which now had a few swimsuits hang on the knob, " Steven...Did you peek at me?"   
She was greeted by silence.

"Accidentally," 

She gave a slightly exaggerated sigh at his guilty tone to hide the smile on her face. "Really? You don't wanna see me in the buff?"

She could already see the thousand-watt smile on his face.

"Wait, are you saying I can?"

She had to bite her tongue from laughing at his eagerness, "No, sit and wait." She scoffed out a chuckle when she heard him moan, downtrodden. Taking a look at the group of bathing suits in the knob, she went to see which one she definitely will not wear.  
\----------------  
Steven sat in the pink chair in front of the dressing rooms, legs and arms crossed as he waited for his beauty of a betrothed model for him. He knew she wasn't crazy about her appearance, but he couldn't get enough of it.

The fact Connie tower's him by a whole nine inches. Her ' _jacked_ ,' pear-shaped body with its hypnotic curves, especially around her bust, hips, thighs, and butt. Blazing deep-set onyx eyes with thick brows, thin cupid bow lips, her slightly narrowed and flat nose, and loose raven hair in a half-braided ponytail that reached her broad shoulders. An amazing amazon made real. 

Of course, her physique was only part of why he was smitten to what humans would call near 'perverse' moments, strange since earthling takes sex for granted, to the point of making multiple websites about it for profit. 

Planetary cultural differences aside, Connie's physicality was just a complementary mirror to her character. Strong, bold, unique, and mesmerizing. No wonder why Connie steals every room she walks in when she wants to or not. He couldn't help but snicker tenderly at the thought of her before tenderness gave a slight way to hunger at the thought of her in a swimsuit.

" _Steven...Can you come here?"_

The hybrid looked with a bit of concern and curiosity at the brown hand waving and shy voice coming from the dressing room.  
"Hmm?" He stood and walked to took the gold sprayed knob of the plywood in his hand.

" **With your eyes close**!"

That made his eyes widen, but he followed her request, closing his pink eyes before entering and closing the door behind him. "You ok, Ni'?"

"I...I need you to promise to be honest with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just promise. ok?"

"Hmm...I'm opening my eyes."

"Wait. I'm not.."

"...HMM..."

Connie looked towards him in shy withdrawal, holding her left arm, and biting her lip adorned in a blue bikini. The top looked like a cage neck crop top that clipped in the back, and the bottoms were high-waisted with an extra band that crossed around her navel. It was sexy, to say the least, accentuating off all her curves and prominent muscle, flattering her breast, thighs, hips, and butt, without showing too much; it was made for her.

"Well?" She asked, looking at his stare but getting no answer, feeling her cheeks heat in marooned embarrassment. "Is it that bad?"

"Adorable."

Connie's eyes widened, "A-Adorable?" She pursued her lips, looking down at herself. She wasn't used to being called that. 

"Yeah... I mean, yeah, it looks sexy..but it really brings out your softer, sensual charms."

"I...I.." her nose flared as she fought the bubbling feeling in her chest. " You're... You’re not just saying that, right?" She rubbed her left calf with her right ankle.

"I wouldn't lie about this." Steven raised his right hand in a promise.

She crossed her arms, her mouth in a side pout," So...I'm cute in this, then?"

"Are you fishing for compliments?" Steven teased, getting a raised brow look of astonishment from his betrothed

" I..No!" She crossed her arms below her chest, looking away, pouting with puffed blush crossed cheeks and steady brows.   
Before turning towards the hybrid, just as she was about to attempt to make her point, she was caught off guard by his hand gently but securely grabbing her chin and leading her to move her face up close to his, their nose tips gingerly touching.

It wasn't the first time he did this, and it always made her feel a bit meek. Never unpleasantly, though.

"You're always cute."

The feel of his warm lips sandwiching her top lip with popping clips was new.  
New but welcomed. 


	46. Connie C4 and Steven H8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Steven Visits her grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of these rounds of Facememes.
> 
> another femme fatale "Grand jewel" Connie story

She asked him to take her to it, her headstone. The one they made for her when she (Or rather 'Connie Maheswaran') supposedly died. She didn't exactly know why she wanted to see it; maybe it would jog some memories of who she was before becoming ' _Sara's grand jewel'_ ...Before becoming _'Sheva.'_ Even the thought of those times enrages her to no end; how Connie was used as a tool of murder, espionage, seduction, and entrapment. 

"Connie, you ok?" 

Steven's voice, sweet, protective, and lovingly caring, as was his grip on her shoulder. The way her name ( _Connie's name)_ came out of his voice sent waves of affection throughout her nervous system. Even after a month of traveling together, she still wasn't used to the new [old] moniker, nor did she feel she deserved it, but she wasn't going to stop Steven from calling her that. 

"Connie?"

"Y-Yeah!" It came out brokenly harsh, more than initially intended.

"Sorry, Connie." 

The guilt in his voice, slight as it was, hurt her heart immensely. 

"No-nonono! You're ok! I promise, and I'm stupid, **_pleasekeepholdingmyshoulders_ **!" 

She covered her mouth and turned around before she became more of a babbling mess, something that has been becoming more common. 

Ever since that dream...Hell, ever since they reunited (met), told her his name, and ripped that collar off of her; that spark of need, of craving...Of humanity seem to grow brighter gradually with every smile, touch, or kind deed her _hero_ sent her way and how scared it made her to lose him. The adoration he sent her way, how it warmed her heart to the point of feeling burned.

How she would excuse herself before breaking into full-on bawling on more than one occasion. Steven was wasting it on her; she couldn't even understand natural human affection anymore.

She was so broken.

Connie breathed out before turning to him. "I'm...sorry that was weird of me...I'm strange...And umm… Nervous."

"I would believe so," He gave her a ginger smirk, holding his hand out to her," We're about to visit your memorial. "

"Connie's memorial." She snided before she could stop herself. "Ah..I-"

"One and the same." Steven interrupted, kissing her hand softly before massaging it with his thumb as he interlaced his hands with hers, giving her a small but loving smile. "Come on. You don't want anyone to find us, right?" He whispered, wiping her cheek of a runaway tear.

She could only nod and offer him a silent smile. He was right; she didn't want any of the residents of his (and hers as well, she figured) hometown to know they were here(her nervousness, caused by him).

It was twilight when they traveled to the cliff overlooking Beach City and Little Homeworld (spending most of their day at an abandoned lighthouse), remaining unnoticed by the populace (their attention on something called ' _Beach-a-palooza')._ What greeted them was not a simple headstone.

In her sights was a statue of who she was...Of ' _Connie Maheswaran.'_ Made of marble, Ice and layered by some illuminated solid of cobalt stood a picture-perfect image of herself(?)Brandishing a naked blade on her shoulder with a star hilt, silky hair flowing down to her upper-back with some resting on her shoulders and an attractive bang, dressed in a crop letterman jacket with a star on the breast over a sporty halter top, low-rise Bermuda shorts, a pair of thigh-high stockings some loosely laced boots but obviously secured.

 _'Well...At least, they didn't take my fashion sense.'_ She mused, taking a look at her current outfit, a mimic of the statues (ironic or inherited, she didn’t know). Looking back up, she focused on the differences.

_'Connie's'_ hair was loose, free, and weightless, while hers was in a tightly braided and heavy reaching her waist.

 _'Connie's eyes_ were determined, fiery, full of life and light. In contrast, her eyes were duller, colder, and steeled by guilt (though being with Steven has brightened them up a bit.)

The most contrasting thing would have to be the smile.

Looking at her past self, at _'Connie's'_ bright and confident grin that displayed her teeth and radiated victory and promise, made her feel small. Seeing that kind of smile on that face, on _their face,_ was so foreign and daunting to her. Someone who hasn't truly smiled or laughed until a month ago, which was due to killing her tormentor (who she still has sob evoking nightmares about). Even still, her smiles were weakly small, few, and full of painful appreciation. 

Connie's' laughing, even more so.

"She's beautiful," Connie spoke in reverence to the memorial as she walked into the small garden on Bluebells, Hibiscus, and Orchids with various pictures of her past life that surrounded the statue. Photos of trips with human and gem friends, graduations, various other accomplishments...Moments of bliss with Steven(some with a pink lion). 

"She had her whole future ahead of her."

"You can still have a bright future." Steven's voice from behind her.

"Heh." She scoffed, "You're sweet." She turned her eyes to the description under the statue.

- _Connie Maheswaran_

_Student, Friend, Daughter, Sister,_

_Cherished Crystal Gem & Adored Jambud. _

_Our valorous knight, who outshines diamonds and stars alike.-_

"It's hard to believe that I was her."

" **Are**...You are her."

Connie shook her head, "we aren't the same."

"Connie?"

"I don't have that smile."

"You do."

"I'm not that strong."

"You are."

"I can't be as warm as her."

"You can."

 **_"NO, I CAN'T_ **!" Connie yelled, holding herself tightly, "I'm tainted, Steven…Broken. '' she rolled up the back of her top, exposing the numerous shards integrated into her brown back. 

"A pile of shards upon flesh from years of experimentation and 'education _,'_ made into a _masterpiece_ of murder, of violence, of spying, of abduction, of sex." She spat in disgust, nostrils flaring in anger. " **_How dare you?"_ **

"Connie?" Steven took a step towards the angered ex-weapon.

"How dare you say that about her?" She hiked her breath as a sob came out." How dare you insult her by saying **_we're the same!?_ **"

"Connie!" Steven turned her to face him. " Rather you want to admit it or not; it doesn't change the fact... **_You are her!"_ ** He said sternly.

"No…" she shook her head. "I can't believe that I can't."

"Connie?"

"She wouldn't do the things I've done."

"You can't blame yourself...You..." He tightened his hold on her shoulders, "they violated you, abused you...You are a victim in this."

"Exactly…" 

Steven looked as she stepped out of his hold and pointed to the statue. Her fist clenched and face down. "She's not a victim…"

"Connie…"

"She would never have been a victim. Captured and made into a weapon...a tool." She started to laugh, a shallow sob still in her throat. "This is stupid...I came looking for ways to jog my memory and now, that face to face with it. I wanna reject it."

Steven kept silent as he pulled her in his torso, his arms around Connie's back and nape, keeping her close as she soaked his shirt. 

"I'm jealous…"

Steven gazed at the top of her head as she gripped his shirt.

"I'm jealous…" Connie admitted through closed eyes, gritting teeth, trembling lips, and running tears. "I'm jealous at how determined I was. How accomplished I was. How large and bright my smile was…" she looked up at him. " How easy it was to reciprocate your love." It took all her will not to run when he wiped her eyes of tears." She did it so easy, right?"

"You…" He corrected, "You did…"

"Of course.. bet she didn't run from your affection. Lock herself away to cry…Cause she didn't know how to deal with honest adoration...It wasted on me, Steven." She gave him a broken smile, "even now I wanna run away, cause I can't fathom your warmth...I don't deserve you...but I'm afraid that I'll lose you."

"Silly Strawberry." Steven breathed, cupping her cheeks and resting his forehead on hers. "I searched for too long for you and gone through too much to just leave...My heart is yours, Connie."

Connie's fist started trembling as her face glowed in maroon, her heart pounding, and her black eyes seemed to dilate. Before looking down,00, "P-Please...Don't let me go...I really wanna go and hide right now...S-See hehehe...Weak. I'm so weak."

"You're far from weak. A weak person wouldn't take her life back from those who took it."

"Only because you provided a chance with the breaking of the shock collar and of Sara's jaw."

"Still took the chance." He argued. "Don't diminish your courage."

She didn't answer him at first. "I killed her...I threatened you with the same fate right after. How can you not be mad at me? How can you accept me? How can you love me?"

"You're Connie Maheswaran." He answered truthfully, "Not just in the physical way, the night I saved you. The defiant look on your face as I approached." Steven grinned gently, "That more than proves you and her are one and same. It's not hard to love you when I never stopped."

Connie remained silent at his words, but she was decidedly more heated than before as she leaned into his facial hold, holding his hands in her own. "Can you...Can you promise not to leave me alone?

She didn't expect him to answer her question the way he did.

Steven lips caressing hers in a gentle, tender, heartwarmingly familiar lip lock. The feeling

Of his suckling upon her top lip, mixed with the massage of his tongue onto and across her own, made her shiver and evoked moans of need towards him as she gripped his shirt, pulling him closer. 

After a few moments, they broke their kiss, breathing a shared breath deeply as he placed his forehead on hers. 

"You can't leave me." She pleaded, nuzzling against the bridge of his nose with her own.

Steven answered by pecking her once more, getting a trembling _-squeak!-_ in return.

"I promise that I…"

**_-Koff!-_ **

Connie could only watch in horror as Steven blood met her face from a wet cough. 

Shocked tears ran from his brown eyes down as he took a step back before coughing up more blood. Pain ran from his back, His sight going hazy, watching her look at him with tears streaming down.

"I won't leave......"

Was the last thing he said before the light left his eyes. His last image was something pink joining her side. 

  
  



End file.
